Toys Naruto Story
by Vagabonde
Summary: UA/CROSSOVER - Dans un monde où les jouets sont vivants, Naruto et Sakura retrouvent enfin leur ami Sasuke ! Par manque de chance, Sakura se fait enlever par une sorcière qui torture les jouets ! Pas de panique, Matsumoto a une carte dans son décolleté pour la retrouver !
1. Chapitre KBR

_**C**oucou ! Oui, c'est un retour imprévu et j'imagine beaucoup faire la tronche en voyant que le chapitre que je sors n'a rien à voir avec Vulpes. En fait, c'est un truc qui trainait depuis un certain temps dans mon ordi. Alors oui, l'histoire est belle est bien terminée donc il n'y aura pas de délai de 50 ans ! Juste 2 chap et un p'tit bonus que je mettrai cette semaine ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Alors, non seulement les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais l'idée de jouets vivants non plus, ainsi que tous les persos de dessins animés que j'ai pu piquer par-ci par là ! Si vous voulez savoir d'où proviennent les persos, généralement je glisse le nom du manga ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me demander !_

_**J**e vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Toys Naruto Story<strong>

- Tiens ! Prends mon rasengan en pleine face !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! Je donne un coup de poing au sol et tu tombes ! Na !

- Aah ! Sakura, c'est de la triche ! Maintenant j'vais te défoncer pour ce que t'as fait !

Le garçon commença alors à frapper sa petite sœur avec son Naruto en plastique. La petite fille de dix ans se mit à crier et la mère entra, découvrant une nouvelle bagarre de ses mômes.

- Simon ! Manon ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Et rangez-moi ça, y'en a partout dans le salon !

- Oui maman…, ronchonnèrent les deux enfants.

La mère quitta la pièce en désordre, son panier à linge sous le coude. Les enfants se fusillèrent du regard et se mirent à bouder.

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai gagné, grogna le garçon.

- Nan, c'est même pas vrai !

- Si !

La petite fille sauta sur son frère et lui tira l'oreille. Les jouets furent balancés pendant qu'ils se bagarraient encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que leur mère s'interposa entre eux et leur ordonna de ranger leurs jouets.

La nuit venue, lorsque le frère et la sœur étaient plongés dans leurs rêves remplis de combats de taijutsu, gentjutsu et ninjutsu, on vit du mouvement du côté du coffre à jouet. Le couvercle se souleva doucement et deux yeux bleus clignotèrent dans la pénombre. Ils scrutèrent la chambre puis fit signe que la voie était libre.

Aussitôt, le couvercle s'ouvrit et une flopée de jouets de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes en sortit. Il y avait bien sûr le Naruto Uzumaki dans son costume orange, son bandeau fièrement noué sur son front. Et puis sa fidèle coéquipière, Sakura Haruno, habillée de sa toute dernière tenue. Il y avait aussi deux Barbies, la blonde et la brune, ainsi qu'un Ken en costard. Quelques dinosaures aussi : Tyrannosaure, Iguanodon, Diplodocus, Ptérodactyle et Tricératops. Un Lucky Luke en miniature chevauchant un Rantanplan deux fois plus grand que lui sauta en dehors du coffre et Superman, aidé de Robin et de son grappin, réussit à atterrir sur le parquet.

Il n'y avait pas que du côté du coffre que ça bougeait : les peluches aussi s'animèrent. Dora s'éveilla dans les bras de Manon et se dégagea de son emprise, glissant souplement sur la couverture. Les autres, rangés soigneusement par la maman aux pieds de la petite fille, entreprirent de rompre leur formation. Le gros ours bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en coton. Pendant ce temps, Simba, le roi lion dans sa version plus jeune, soupira, renonçant à échapper des bras puissants de Simon.

Le jour, les jouets étaient immobiles et sans vie, se laissant porter par leur propriétaire, parfois un peu brutalisés, plus souvent choyés et, surtout, aimés.

La nuit, ou lorsque les enfants étaient à l'école, ils reprenaient leurs droits et agissaient comme bon leur semblait.

Malgré leur peau en plastique ou leur pelage en coton, ils étaient vivants.

* * *

><p>- Les enfants, on y va ! Vous allez être en retard !<p>

- Oui maman !

Les enfants dévalèrent l'escalier, cartable sur le dos, puis montèrent en voiture. Celle-ci démarra et s'engagea dans la rue.

Ce fut lorsque le bruit du moteur s'estompa totalement que tous les jouets sortirent en criant de joie. Ils aimaient leurs propriétaires, c'est sûr, mais ils aimaient aussi se dégourdir les jambes et, par la même occasion, vivre pleinement leur vie.

Naruto souriait toujours dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il voyait à quel point la vie pouvait être belle, ici, dans cette maison. Sakura l'attrapa par les épaules et lui frotta son poing sur sa tignasse. Elle était plus grande que lui de cinq centimètres (énorme pour un jouet !) parce qu'il avait sa taille de douze ans.

Naruto se libéra des bras de Sakura et grimpa sur le lit. Il la pointa du doigt et déclara :

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagnerai ce combat ! Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et que je deviendrai Hokage, ttebayo !

La jeune fille sourit en lui montrant son poing.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses !, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir, tteba !

Le garçon sauta du lit pour lui donner un coup de pied mais elle l'évita en roulant au sol. Il atterrit sur ses pieds juste à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt et ils commencèrent alors à se battre.

Dora secoua la tête et soupira :

- C'est toujours comme ça avec ces deux-là…

- Tu sais bien qu'ils en ont besoin. Ils n'ont pas de piles mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils doivent pas se dépenser, essaya de les justifier Nounours.

- Oui mais la dernière fois, quand Simon et Manon se sont amusés à les lâcher avec un parachute en sac plastique, ils se sont entraînés toutes les nuits et Naruto s'est retrouvé coincé au lustre !, continua la poupée.

- Ah, je m'en souviens ! On a eu du mal à le décrocher d'ailleurs !, s'exclama Petit-Pied, le Diplodocus en plastique.

Les deux ninja se poursuivaient sans relâche et escaladaient les meubles rapidement, sautaient souplement, jouaient, tout simplement. Simba-la-peluche s'amusa à leur courir après et finalement Naruto monta sur son dos.

- Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Descends de là et affronte-moi comme il se doit si t'es un homme !, cria Sakura.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que maintenant je suis plus grand que toi, ttebayo !

Sakura fronça les sourcils et Naruto lui renvoya un énorme sourire. La jeune fille ne se découragea pas pour autant et siffla. Un Poney bleu à la crinière turquoise arriva au trot près de Sakura qui le chevaucha. Même si monter à cheval ne la grandissait pas tellement, elle avait au moins le moyen de courser Naruto sans trop se fatiguer.

- Hé hé ! Naruto ! J'peux l'attaquer ? Dis dis ?, demanda le lionceau.

- Ouais, vas-y ! À L'ATTAQUE !

- Quoi ?, s'écria le Poney. Je suis pas venue pour ça moi, Sakura !

Le Poney détala devant Simba qui hurlait des « Youhou ! » tellement il était heureux. Devant cette nouvelle pagaille, Dora porta une main à son visage pour se cacher devant ce spectacle ridicule.

- On ne les changera jamais, conclue T-Rex, le Tyrannosaure en bois articulé.

Toute la journée se passa ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La routine était bien encrée en eux, malgré les jeux plus ou moins à risque de Naruto et Sakura. C'était d'ailleurs ces deux-là qui animaient la petite troupe de jouets. Ils s'amusaient à continuer les jeux de leur propriétaire, Manon pour Sakura et Simon pour Naruto.

La folie du manga, et maintenant aussi de l'animé, avait provoqué l'arrivée des deux figurines. Naruto était la toute première version, presque incassable car en plastique aussi dur que les Playmobil, ses vêtements de genin d'un orange clinquant et le bandeau en tissu bleu noué sur ses cheveux jaunes immobiles, l'insigne de Konoha simplement collé dessus.

Sakura était une version plus récente. À cause de Simon, la petite Manon était une fan incontestée de la série mais comme il y avait déjà un Naruto, sa mère lui avait achetée Sakura. Elle aussi avait des vêtements et des cheveux en plastique mais ses traits étaient plus fins et surtout, elle était Sakura-la-chunin. Plus grande, plus souple, plus belle, elle n'en était pas moins Sakura et Simon préférait son Naruto et donc, n'était pas jaloux de sa sœur. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la fratrie de se battre par l'intermédiaire de leurs jouets.

Il était l'heure de revenir à sa place, les enfants allaient bientôt arriver et ils jouaient toujours après leur goûter malgré leurs devoirs à faire. Alors, tout doucement, les jouets redevinrent inertes, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais bougé de leur vie.

Des cris et des bruits de pas de course résonnèrent derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne claque, laissant apparaître Simon et Manon, déjà en train de se disputer.

- Allez, donne-le-moi !, pleurnicha Manon.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'aie trouvé, il est à moi !, répliqua son grand frère.

- Mais t'as déjà Naruto toi !

- J'm'en fous, il est à moi.

Simon plaqua le nouveau jouet contre son torse et s'avança dans la chambre pour le protéger des mains de sa sœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux.

- MAMAAN ! Simon il veut pas me prêter son jouet !

D'en bas, la mère gronda son fils :

- Simon ! Donne ton jouet à ta sœur ! Elle te le rendra après !

Simon râla et tendit son jouet à sa petite sœur en boudant. C'était pas juste ! Elle appelait toujours maman quand il voulait pas lui obéir !

Manon sourit à son grand frère.

- On a qu'à jouer ensemble ! En plus maintenant, on les a tous !, lui proposa-t-elle.

Le garçon hésita puis fit « Ok ». Il prit Naruto et le plaça à terre à côté de Sakura. Manon avait caché le jouet derrière une pile de livres que les deux ninja devaient contourner. Et là, de dos, des cheveux de nylon noir aux reflets bleus en pic, des vêtements en tissu légèrement sales, le nouveau jouet se retourna lentement pour révéler des billes noires pour les yeux et une peau claire en caoutchouc.

_Sasuke. _

* * *

><p>La nuit venait trop lentement au goût de Naruto. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler ! C'était Sasuke ! Il était enfin avec eux ! Il était trop pressé de rencontrer son meilleur ami et plusieurs fois Sakura le retint de le rejoindre sur le bureau alors qu'ils étaient rangés dans le coffre.<p>

Ce Sasuke était clairement une version très récente et pouvait très bien rivaliser avec les pièces de collection les plus prestigieuses. Tout en lui sonnait beauté et à la pointe du progrès.

Pourtant un enfant n'avait pas voulu de lui. Simon l'avait trouvé sur le trottoir, les vêtements légèrement déchirés et une jambe "trouée" : une sorte d'épingle s'y était plantée et comme il était fait en caoutchouc, la "peau" n'avait pas résisté. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas l'abandonner pour autant. Il avait lavé la chemise blanche, le pantalon noir, et même le slip ! Il manquait une sandale mais en cherchant bien dans les affaires des poupées de sa sœur, il avait trouvé des baskets à sa taille.

Ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes était cette jambe. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça mais il avait peur en voulant la réparer de faire pire que mieux. Il réfléchissait ainsi depuis cinq minutes à la question avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour manger. Simon soupira, se gratta derrière la tête puis se leva. Une idée lui traversa la tête et il embarqua Sasuke pour le montrer à sa mère.

- Ah zut !

Naruto était vraiment frustré. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il aurait bien profité du repas pour aller parler à son ami mais Simon l'avait pris. Sakura lui sourit gentiment en lui demandant d'être patient, que bientôt la nuit serait là et qu'il pourrait sortir le voir. La jeune fille aussi était impatiente mais elle devait freiner Naruto, le connaissant, il pourrait très bien faire une connerie et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

La nuit vint enfin, les enfants étaient couchés. Mais Sasuke n'était pas revenu. Peut-être Simon l'avait-il jeté, finalement. Naruto donna un coup de pied à Rantanplan pour avoir dit cette bêtise et se mit à bouder, disant que c'était pas vrai et que, s'il le fallait, il irait le chercher !

Et depuis longtemps cette nuit-là, la chambre resta calme jusqu'au réveil des enfants.

* * *

><p>Sasuke n'avait pas été jeté, loin de là. La mère des enfants avait recousu sa jambe et même si le caoutchouc n'était pas fait pour, elle avait réussi cet exploit. Le matin, Simon sautillait autour d'elle en la remerciant et courut le mettre sur son bureau. Il l'observa en souriant avant de partir à l'école.<p>

Naruto n'attendit pas que la voiture quitte l'allée de la maison pour ouvrir brusquement le couvercle du coffre et atterrir sur le parquet. Il traversa la chambre en courant, sauta sur la chaise et s'agrippa au rebord du bureau. Une ombre se positionna juste au-dessus de lui et deux billes noires rencontrèrent deux dessins bleus.

Naruto fit un sourire d'un mètre de large (dix kilomètres ça aurait fait trop pour sa petite taille) et grimpa sur le bureau.

Face à face, Naruto sentait un cœur imaginaire battre dans sa poitrine de plastique. Il clignota plusieurs fois des paupières invisibles en scrutant de ses yeux bleus dessinés ceux en bille d'un noir profond.

C'était un tableau magnifique, on ne pouvait l'exclure. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait un peu Naruto. Sasuke le regardait de haut. Littéralement.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout pourtant Sasuke avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Oh, rien qui puisse dépasser Sakura qui faisait dix-sept centimètres mais le fait était que Sasuke le dépassait, lui. Et après l'avoir détaillé rapidement, Sasuke s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire narquois, signe qu'il trouvait Naruto assez pitoyable à son goût.

L'enchantement se brisa totalement lorsque Naruto fronça les sourcils et attrapa la chemise rafistolée par les soins de la maman. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce t'as, minus ?

- Je suis pas petit, tteba !

Sasuke le regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas pour vérifier les dires de Naruto. Apparemment, même après son deuxième examen, il restait quand même un minus. Naruto le comprit rien qu'en croisant une nouvelle fois les yeux de son vis-à-vis et gonfla les joues sous la colère.

- J'ai beau te regarder, je vois qu'un minus devant moi, minus, conclue Sasuke avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front.

Même si la pichenette n'avait pas beaucoup de force, Naruto lâcha la chemise et perdit l'équilibre. Il bascula en arrière et se retrouva les fesses sur le parquet.

- Naruto !, s'écria Sakura. Ça va ?

- Ouais…, grogna Naruto en se massant les fesses.

La jeune fille l'aida à se relever et ils grimpèrent ensemble sur le bureau. Cette fois, Sasuke était assis et ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée des deux autres. Sakura lui fit un sourire timide et s'approcha de lui doucement mais fut vite dépassée par Naruto qui se jeta sur Sasuke.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait, ttebayo !

- Dégage le minus !

Sasuke réussit à repousser Naruto que Sakura frappa sur la tête.

- C'est quoi ces manières ? On t'a jamais dit comment accueillir les gens ou quoi ?

- Maieuh Sakura-chan ! C'est lui qui a commencé, tteba…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke :

- Excuse-le, il est un peu brusque mais il est gentil au fond.

- Hn.

Sakura lui sourit. Elle était en face de Sasuke-kun et celui-ci ne changeait pas. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Et c'était le vrai, en nylon et en caoutchouc !

Sasuke se releva difficilement et traîna sa jambe en marchant pour rejoindre le bord du bureau. Naruto sortit de sa bouderie pour écarquiller les yeux et s'approcher de lui.

- Hé ! Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non.

- Hé, c'est bon, j'essaye d'être gentil, ttebayo !

Et pour bien lui faire passer l'envie d'être aussi désagréable, Naruto lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Mais étant d'un équilibre précaire à cause de sa jambe, c'était comme s'il l'avait poussé directement dans le vide. Sasuke chuta lourdement et Sakura envoya Naruto le rejoindre pour le punir.

- Sasuke-kun, ça va ?, cria-t-elle d'en haut.

- Tch…, fit ce dernier en s'asseyant.

Oui, ça pouvait aller, pas de casse en vue, c'était pas une chute pareille qui allait le démolir mais le fait était que sa jambe "réparée" ne l'était pas si bien que ça et qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher normalement. Enfin, il s'en était sorti au moins…

Naruto s'était écrasé sur la tête et des étoiles se mirent à scintiller autour de lui quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits. Il se releva et zigzagua encore un peu pendant que les autres jouets se pressaient autour du nouveau venu. Sakura les rejoignit en deux sauts et constata les dégâts à moitié réparés.

- Ouille…, dit-elle en grimaçant. C'est pas joli à voir.

- On devrait l'aider non ?, proposa Nounours.

- C'est sûr, il ne peut pas rester comme ça, confirma Dora.

- Mais ça va se voir ! Un jouet se répare pas tout seul quand même !, s'opposa Petit-Pied.

Dora lui mit son doigt sous son nez.

- Tut tut. Ils ne remarqueront rien, il n'y a que maman qui pourrait se rendre compte de quelque chose et elle n'est pas du genre à nous regarder de près.

- Alors on va l'aider ?, s'exclama Naruto.

- Bah oui, gros bêta. C'est Sasuke-kun, on peut pas le laisser comme ça, lui certifia Sakura.

Naruto hocha de la tête en souriant.

- C'est sûr, ça serait bête de le voir traîner de la patte toute la journée, ttebayo !

Sasuke le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse mais le sourire resta bien ancré sur le visage de Naruto.

C'est avec appréhension que Sasuke se fit embarquer dans les bras d'un nounours sans avoir pu dire quoique ce soit. Oh et puis, s'il pouvait récupérer sa jambe…

- Allez allez, au boulot tout le monde !, ordonna Dora. Installez-le sur le lit à baldaquin !

- Sur mon lit ?, protesta Barbie-la-blonde. Pas question !

- Comment ça, _ton_ lit ?, fulmina Barbie-la-brune. C'est le mien !

Les deux poupées Barbie commencèrent alors à se disputer devant l'air consterné de Dora. Elle soupira de lassitude avant de héler Ken.

- Tu m'as demandé ?, demanda le fameux Ken, son sourire toujours fiché aux lèvres.

- Ouais… Tu peux leur demander de nous prêter leur lit ?

- Bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers les Barbie qui oublièrent instantanément leur dispute à la vue de ce superbe sourire.

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous emprunter votre lit ?

- Faites faites !, s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

Elles papillonnèrent des yeux, le sourire conquis aux lèvres.

Nounours reposa Sasuke dans le lit rose à petites fleurs vertes et le ninja grimaça devant l'horreur de la déco. C'était très confortable par contre.

- Bon alors…, dit Sakura en claquant ses gants de chirurgien récupérés chez BL, petit surnom de Barbie-la-blonde à prononcer à l'anglaise (vous pouvez imaginer les initiales de Boy's Love si vous préférez)). Je vais être obligée de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Enlève ton pantalon.

Sasuke la regarda de travers comme si elle venait de dire qu'ils étaient sur la lune et qu'ils allaient danser la danse du caribou. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et vit tous les yeux des jouets posés sur lui. Il déglutit.

Il avait atterri chez des dingues !

Sakura parut comprendre son malaise et se retourna vers les autres pour leur dire de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Peu à peu, les jouets reprirent leurs occupations habituelles et seuls Dora, Nounours, Naruto et Sakura restèrent au chevet de Sasuke.

Ça ne suffisait pas pour Sasuke. Certes, il voulait bien qu'on le soigne mais il n'était pas une bête de foire !

Ce fut toujours Sakura qui comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas mais qu'il exprimait très clairement sur son visage et elle ferma les rideaux du lit. Naruto rit sous cape de la timidité de son ami.

- Chut !, lui souffla Sakura.

- Ouais mais Sakura-chan, il est bizarre ttebayo !

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu t'es déjà mal comporté avec lui depuis qu'il est là, tu devrais faire plus attention et te tenir tranquille !

- Ok Sakura-chan, concéda-t-il piteusement.

Naruto observa le rideau qui cachait Sasuke et arbora une expression d'interrogation et d'incompréhension.

- Mais c'est bizarre quand même, après il va bien falloir qu'on le voit, tteba.

Sasuke stoppa automatiquement ses mouvements, ayant très bien entendu la phrase du minus. Il n'avait pas _du tout_ pensé à ça.

- Il n'y aura que moi qui l'ausculterai et puis il suffira que le rideau reste fermé. Je vais me glisser sur le côté et hop ! le tour est joué !

- Ah ouais !, acquiesça admirativement Naruto. T'es vraiment intelligente ttebayo !

- Je sais !, répondit Sakura en souriant fièrement.

- Quand vous aurez fini…, râla une voix grave derrière le rideau.

Les deux amis furent un instant surpris d'entendre cette voix, une voix qu'ils n'avaient entendu qu'à la télé quand parfois Simon et Manon les emmenaient regarder la série avec eux.

Sakura se reprit la première et dit un « J'arrive. » avant de se glisser derrière le rideau. Naruto tourna en rond, inquiet. Et si c'était pas réparable ? Est-ce que Sasuke resterait à jamais boiteux ? Ou pire, peut-être qu'il fallait l'amputer pour empêcher les champignons et la poussière de s'incruster à l'intérieur ? Oui mais alors justement ça serait plus facile pour eux de venir par le trou de sa jambe ! Ouais mais au moins on pourrait vite les débusquer et ça serait plus facile pour nettoyer l'intérieur de sa jambe.

Pendant que Naruto partait dans son délire, Sakura constata que la couture de la mère n'était pas trop mal faite. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas abîmé la jambe plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas assez correct pour permettre à Sasuke de marcher, et alors courir… Impossible.

Sakura souleva un pan du rideau et dit :

- On va devoir l'opérer.

- Quoi ? C'est si grave que ça ttebayo ?

Sakura hocha de la tête pour lui répondre.

- J'aurai besoin de BL et BR (surnom de Barbie-la-brune si vous suivez bien) et… Oh et puis passez-moi une feuille, je vais faire une liste.

La liste fut rédigée vite fait et bientôt tous les objets demandés furent trouvés et remis entre les mains de Sakura et de ses assistantes.

- Faut que je mette ma tenue d'infirmière !, dit BL dans un éclair d'illumination.

- Vas-y mais dépêche-toi…, se résigna Sakura.

Une fois tout le monde fin prêt, BL en tenue d'infirmière, BR avec la seringue aussi grande qu'elle et Sakura, le masque de chirurgien bien placé sur son visage, l'équipe médicale entra au bloc. Avant de refermer totalement le rideau derrière elle, Sakura se retourna vers l'assemblée de nouveau autour du lit à cause de l'agitation, pointa son doigt vers elle et lui ordonna :

- Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

Pour éviter de faire des cauchemars, nous allons rapidement passer à la suite et ainsi nous ne serons pas traumatisés par les cris, le sang (si si), le bruit de la scie et les « non j'enlèverai pas mon slip ! » qui filtrèrent à travers le tissu des rideaux.

Sakura sortit enfin en enlevant son masque et ses gants et les passa à BL et BR qui la suivaient. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de Naruto et lui sourit. Naruto lui sourit en retour et se précipita vers le lit pour tirer sur le rideau. C'est ainsi qu'on découvrit que le slip de Sasuke était décoré d'une tête de Mickey sur le devant. Si Sasuke n'était pas un jouet, il aurait rougi de honte avant de refermer violemment le rideau. Par contre il referma très vite le rideau, on se demande bien pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, habillé de la tête aux pieds, avec ses baskets toutes neuves, il testa sa jambe en faisant quelques pas. Naruto était très excité. Ça avait marché ! Il n'y aurait pas de champignons ni de poussières pour lui pourrir la vie et on n'avait plus besoin de lui amputer la jambe !

La première chose que Sasuke fit après s'être assuré que sa jambe était de nouveau opérationnelle fut de se planter juste devant Naruto qui souriait comme un crétin. La deuxième chose qu'il fit fut de lui donner une pichenette bien sentie pour se venger de l'avoir dérangé pendant son rhabillage.

- Ça t'apprendra, minus, fit-il en troisième, ridiculisant ainsi complètement Naruto.

Après le coup brutal de son rival (c'était fini le mot « ami » pour lui), Naruto courut vers lui et lui asséna un coup de poing… non, en fait Sasuke l'avait arrêté avant en posant un doigt sur son front et baillait ostensiblement pendant que Naruto se démenait comme un forcené pour le toucher. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke avant de lui asséner une nouvelle pichenette qui provoqua le fou rire des autres.

La journée fut alors remplie de course-poursuites, bagarres légèrement violentes, de sourires et d'éclats de rire pour Naruto lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à mettre Sasuke dans une position compromettante. Sakura sur son Poney les rejoignit et Simba s'incrusta dans leurs jeux. Malgré sa position d'infériorité, Sasuke n'était pas un perdant. Et lorsque les enfants rentrèrent, il se dit même qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait depuis sa création. Cette pensée l'attrista et lui rappela comment il était arrivé là.

* * *

><p>Les enfants dormaient profondément. Il était temps de sortir pour continuer le jeu de Simon et Manon avec Sakura et Sasuke. Sakura était prisonnière de T-Rex et ses acolytes, Petit-Pied, Ptéra le Ptérodactyle, Trois-cornes le Tricératops et Iguigui l'Iguanodon. Sasuke et Naruto devaient s'infiltrer dans leur base (de vieux paquets de cigarettes collés ensemble formant un enclos) et libérer leur coéquipière.<p>

Pendant que Sakura allait chercher les dinosaures, Naruto partit à la recherche de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était éclipsé aussitôt après avoir entendu qu'ils allaient jouer au jeu de Naruto. Il s'était assis sur l'étagère placée en-dessous de la fenêtre et regardait à travers, pensif. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être ici et non… là-bas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rester là, à jouer, insouciant. Il ne pouvait pas _lui_ pardonner, jamais !

Tout en bas, sur le parquet, Naruto cherchait désespérément Sasuke. Où était-il ce type ? Il leva enfin les yeux et le vit de dos, son emblème bien visible. Naruto sourit et mit ses mains en porte-voix :

- Ohé tteba ! Le parquet à l'étagère, vous me recevez ?

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. On pouvait pas le laisser tranquille oui ? Il tourna simplement la tête vers Naruto et remarqua le gigantesque sourire. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils et prit une décision.

- Je m'en vais.

Le sourire se flétrit et Naruto eut l'air de ne pas bien comprendre.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas compris… J'ai cru entendre que tu t'en allais, dit Naruto avec un petit rire gêné. C'est stupide, hein ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en riant toujours d'une manière pathétique jusqu'à ce que le silence de Sasuke ne vienne confirmer ce qu'il avait redouté. Il cessa de rire et croisa les yeux de Sasuke. Il avait bien compris. Sasuke voulait partir.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en écartant les bras. Tu te plais pas ici, dattebayo ?

- C'est pas ça. Je dois me venger, lui répondit Sasuke en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

- Heu… Tu t'amuses à reproduire l'histoire ?, voulut plaisanter Naruto.

Il sourit timidement, espérant secrètement que c'était bien ça. Sasuke soupira, ferma les yeux et finit par planter ses billes noires dans les yeux bleus dessinés de Naruto.

- C'est pas un jeu ! Je te parle de me venger de quelqu'un de vrai là ! Pour quelque chose qu'on m'a fait à moi, le jouet ! Et je ne plaisante pas, minus !

- Hé ! Je suis pas petit, tteba !

Sasuke le regarda du haut de l'étagère. Déjà d'habitude il était petit, mais là, il était vraiment minuscule. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer de nouveau son regard dans celui énervé et accusateur de Naruto et ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'envahir son visage. Cela ne découragea pas pour autant Naruto qui grimpa jusque lui et le pointa du doigt.

- En plus tu dis que tu veux te venger mais je parie que tu sais même pas où aller, dattebayo !

Naruto était fier d'avoir trouvé une bonne réplique et Sasuke pensa que parfois, il était bien con. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il renonça à son idée de vengeance (pour l'instant) et soupira. Pour la peine, il s'assit et croisa les bras en s'obstinant à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Assis comme ça, les joues légèrement gonflées, Naruto le trouvait tout simplement chou. Il sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de nylon à porter de mains maintenant que leur propriétaire était assis. Sasuke grogna, attrapa le poignet de son agresseur et lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu'attiser un fou rire chez Naruto.

Enervé, Sasuke le tira vers lui et essaya à son tour d'ébouriffer les cheveux en plastique de Naruto. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de se faire mal aux doigts, les cheveux beaucoup trop durs pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils et rejeta Naruto qui continuait à rire comme un crétin. Il aurait même pu en pleurer tellement il était euphorique. En même temps, il n'y avait que Sakura qui lui frottait le crâne, comme si elle lui serrait la main, et pas pour l'embêter. Et puis Sasuke était vraiment trop drôle, un peu bizarre parfois, mais bon, ses réactions étaient tordantes, surtout comme maintenant, lorsqu'il s'apercevait que ce qu'il faisait était idiot.

Son rire se calma peu à peu devant l'air renfrogné de Sasuke.

- Allez Sasuke, c'était pour rire ttebayo !

- Hmpf…

- Et puis tu sais, si jamais un jour tu retrouves ton Itachi, enfin ta vengeance, tu peux compter sur moi dattebayo…

Les traits de Sasuke se détendirent à ces mots malgré ses efforts pour paraître imperméable et impassible. Il planqua sa tête entre ses bras. Oh oui, il avait de la chance d'être ici. En plus d'avoir des enfants joyeux jouant avec lui, les jouets d'ici avaient du cœur, ils l'avaient accepté immédiatement et ne lui demandaient rien en retour. Et puis même s'ils n'étaient que des jouets, il avait retrouvé Sakura et Naruto. Mais quand même, il voulait se venger. Il ne pouvait laisser cette abomination continuer ses actes horribles et malsains et ainsi assouvir sa soif de connaissances. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Pour l'instant il ne savait ni comment, ni où, ni quand… mais il le ferait ! Pour l'honneur de tous les jouets !

Au final, le petit matin pointa le bout de son nez sans que personne ne vienne sauver la pauvre Sakura retenue prisonnière.

* * *

><p>Manon rentrait tranquillement chez elle après avoir passé la nuit chez son amie. Elle avait emmené avec elle Sakura. Elle avait voulu la montrer à son amie et faire son éloge, et puis un peu aussi pour se vanter. Elle passa devant un stand où une dizaine de figurines, toutes issue de différents manga à succès, était posée. La petite fille s'arrêta, découvrant avec bonheur Rangiku Matsumoto de Bleach. Elle souriait et sautillait sur un pied de joie. Elle regarda aux alentours. Comment pouvait-on les laisser là, à porter de mains ?<p>

Le temps qu'elle tourne sur elle-même pour vérifier encore un peu s'il n'y avait personne, une jeune femme souriante était apparue derrière le stand. Manon sursauta et se mordit la lèvre. Zut. Elle avait manqué sa chance.

- Alors mon enfant, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Oh mais tu as une magnifique Sakura ! Tu me la montres ?

- Heu… je…

Manon lui tendit timidement Sakura, la fixant comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

- Elle est très jolie. Et tu en as d'autres comme ça ?

- Ah oui… Mon frère il a Naruto et on se partage Sasuke parce que même s'il l'a trouvé par terre, maman a dit qu'il devait partager avec moi !, se vanta la fillette.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent et son sourire se fit plus attractif. Menaçant. Un peu des deux en fait.

- Oh… Mais cette Sakura est assez vieille, tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu veux, on peut faire un petit échange…

La petite fille recula instinctivement et voulut reprendre sa figurine.

- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te la voler. On a qu'à faire un échange seulement de trois jours. Je joue un peu avec elle et toi, tu peux prendre l'une de ces figurines et me la rendre en même temps que je te rendrai Sakura. D'accord ?

Manon n'en était pas si sûre. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le stand et ses yeux tombèrent sur la chevelure rousse en nylon de Matsumoto. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait tellement envie de la tenir entre ses mains, de jouer avec elle. Elle était si belle, elle pourrait la contempler pendant des heures. Et elle pourrait encore plus se vanter auprès de ses amies. Elle leva les yeux vers Sakura, regarda ses cheveux en plastique dur, son visage légèrement grossier, en tout cas comparé au visage fin de Matsumoto…

Manon accepta finalement, se disant qu'après tout, elle allait récupérer Sakura après, et puis au moins elle pouvait jouer un peu avec Matsumoto. Elle quitta la jeune femme en souriant, serrant contre son petit cœur d'enfant la figurine.

Le sourire de la femme devint machiavélique et un rire lugubre s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Sasuke, tu seras bientôt de nouveau à moi…

* * *

><p>Des cris filtraient à travers la porte. Des cris d'enfants. Simon et Manon étaient encore en train de se disputer, sitôt la petite fille revenue à la maison. La porte s'entrevit et on put entendre Manon dire :<p>

- Mais j'te dis que c'est pas ça ! T'as pas compris !

- T'as échangé Sakura, c'est tout, y'a rien d'autre à comprendre ! Maintenant on pourra plus jouer à Naruto !

- Mais on a Matsumoto et…

- Mais on s'en fout ! On avait les trois ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec _ça_ ?, la coupa Simon en pointant du doigt la figurine.

- Mais attends !

Simon finit par descendre l'escalier, poursuivi par sa petite sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Partie. Elle était partie.<em>

Le lendemain, pendant que les enfants étaient à l'école, la nouvelle fut enfin confirmée : Manon avait abandonné Sakura pour une autre figurine. Naruto n'avait pas de vrai cœur pourtant il sentait une profonde douleur dans la poitrine qui le transperçait. Il restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts alors que sa respiration se faisait saccader, la main sur son cœur imaginaire. Vraiment, s'il pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

_Partie. Pour toujours. _

Les autres jouets, eux aussi peinés, ne pouvaient qu'être aux côtés de Naruto pour le soutenir. Sasuke regardait tout ça du haut de l'étagère, les bras croisés et légèrement agacé. Pas par la réaction de Naruto qui lui paraissait pourtant excessive mais surtout par l'abandon de Sakura par sa jeune propriétaire. C'était surtout ça qui l'énervait. Cette petite fille ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle infligeait à ses autres jouets.

Il y avait une dernière chose qui le tracassait. Il fixa son regard sur la remplaçante de Sakura, couchée paresseusement sur le lit de Manon, regardant d'un air las le remue-ménage que provoquait Naruto. Elle sentit le regard perçant de Sasuke et releva la tête. Elle lui sourit malicieusement, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Elle articula un mot, bien distinctement pour qu'il comprenne, bien qu'il le devina aisément.

_Sasuke. _

Elle porta ensuite son attention vers les autres jouets et soupira, faisant des petits ronds avec son index sur le tissu de la couette.

Sasuke pinça ses lèvres faute de ne pas pouvoir serrer les dents et fronça son nez. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Naruto ne se calmait pas. Il repoussa les gestes bienveillants de ses amis et se réfugia dans le lit de Simon en s'enroulant avec un coin de la couette, enfouissant sa tête dans le tissu. Simba sauta souplement sur le lit et vint se coucher à ses côtés.

C'est le moment que choisit Matsumoto pour se relever, s'épousseter légèrement et rejoindre le pauvre Naruto. Sasuke avait très bien vu cette manœuvre et parvint jusqu'à Naruto avant elle. Il lui jeta un regard froid, la prévenant qu'elle n'était absolument pas la bienvenue. Loin d'être déstabilisée, elle lui sourit malicieusement et plaça une main sur sa hanche. Ses énormes seins rebondirent, presque provocateurs. Sa robe de Shinigami, longue et noire, s'ouvrait pour découvrir son énorme décolleté où quelques mèches rousses rebelles se perdaient. Ses longs cheveux roux de nylon lui arrivaient jusqu'à la chute de reins, ondulants dans son dos.

Elle était belle, magnifique, une déesse des jouets. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec Sasuke : ses cheveux fins, ses traits nets et précis, son corps souple en caoutchouc… _et leur ancien propriétaire. _

- Ça faisait longtemps, Sasuke.

- Matsumoto, répondit-il froidement.

Naruto sortit la tête de la couette et fronça les sourcils :

- Vous pouvez pas faire vos présentations ailleurs ? Je suis en pleine dépression là, alors dégagez, tteba !

- Naruto Uzumaki c'est ça ?, poursuivit sans se décourager Matsumoto.

Naruto plongea une nouvelle fois dans la couette en soupirant un « bordel » rageur. Sasuke, quant à lui, doutait qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à lui parler pour faire causette. Il l'avait mauvaise et peut-être que s'il avait de la salive, un goût amer se mêlerait à elle.

- Je sais que la perte de ton amie t'attriste énormément mais si tu veux tellement la retrouver, on n'a qu'à aller la chercher.

Naruto se releva brutalement et la fixa avec des yeux à la fois chargés d'espoir, d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Sasuke continuait d'observer la scène tout comme Simba, mais celui-ci était plutôt parti pour faire une sieste vu la manière qu'il avait de bailler. Matsumoto, sûre et certaine d'avoir l'attention de Naruto et de Sasuke, continua :

- Oui, vois-tu, Sérafina, ma maîtresse…

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres à ce nom tandis que Matsumoto sortait de son décolleté un plan.

- … met toujours ceci sur chacun d'entre nous, si jamais nous nous égarons.

- Tch…

Mais bien sûr, et pourquoi lui il n'en avait pas eu, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

- Oui Sasuke. Parce qu'après ta malencontreuse disparition, tu ne pouvais pas revenir et Sérafina en était très peinée.

- …

Il préférait se taire. _'malencontreuse disparition' _? _'Sérafina, peinée' _? Fallait pas exagérer non plus !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Et tu vois, moi _j'aime_ ma maîtresse, et toi, tu veux retrouver Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il suffit qu'on aille la chercher chez Sérafina, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est un pi…, amorça Sasuke avant d'être coupé par Naruto.

- ON Y VA !

- Bien, dit en souriant malicieusement Matsumoto alors qu'elle jetait un regard victorieux vers Sasuke.

Naruto tira l'oreille de Simba pour le réveiller et le poussa hors du lit avant de sauter souplement à côté de lui. Matsumoto voulut le suivre mais Sasuke la retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? Non, pire, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec Naruto ?

- Te ramener, Sasuke, répondit-elle d'un air las.

- Je vais pas tomber dans son piège aussi facilement, répliqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Matsumoto se retourna lentement vers lui et son visage marqué par la tristesse intrigua Sasuke.

- Elle m'a dit de te faire passer un message : « Si tu veux que Sacha vive, il faut que tu viennes la rejoindre ». Sakura n'était qu'un prétexte et elle s'en fout de Naruto, enfin de celui-là.

C'est sûr qu'un Naruto en plastique dur, dont la tignasse n'était même pas souple, ne pouvait absolument pas intéresser Sérafina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Sacha ?, demanda Sasuke en la menaçant d'un regard noir électrique avec un soupçon d'inquiétude non décelable dans sa voix.

Matsumoto baissa un instant la tête pour éviter ce regard et plongea finalement ses yeux bleus dans ceux inquiets et énervés de Sasuke. Elle eut de la peine pour lui, pour elle-même… pour _eux tous_ en fait, avant de lui répondre :

- Elle m'a dit de ne rien te dire. Mais tu sais comment elle est…

Oh oui, il la connaissait. Il savait très bien à quel point elle aimait cacher son jeu et surtout à quel point cela l'amusait de tous les torturer. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était la manière qu'elle avait de contrôler les jouets pour qu'ils lui obéissent, sans qu'ils puissent la trahir. Sans qu'ils veuillent la trahir, de peur des représailles. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions, ceux qui aimaient leur vie auprès d'elle mais ceux-ci étaient rares.

Sasuke essaya de sonder les yeux de Matsumoto. De quel côté était-elle ? Pouvait-il la croire sans crainte ou devait-il s'attendre à un coup de poignard dans le dos ?

Ne contant que sur lui-même, il décida de la surveiller de près… et de rejoindre ce voyage. Peut-être pourrait-il sauver Sacha, ou même les autres, qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance en s'enfuyant… Il y avait quand même la possibilité pour que ce soit un mensonge fabriqué de toutes pièces pour qu'il revienne.

De toute manière, il avait la ferme intention de se venger. Pas question de se laisser faire aussi facilement ! Et puis, il n'allait pas laisser le minus tout seul dans les griffes acérées de Sérafina. Bien qu'il doutât qu'elle puisse lui porter le moindre intérêt. Néanmoins, il restait Sakura à sauver. Elle ne la libérerait probablement que lorsqu'il se pointerait chez elle. Et qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire en attendant.

- Allez, go, go ! On y va tout de suite, tteba, alors dépêches-toi, mademoiselle Gros-nichon !

Naruto tapotait l'épaule de Simba avec un grand sourire. Mademoiselle Gros-nichon ne fut absolument pas contrariée de cette appellation, plutôt même fière de sa poitrine proéminente et sauta souplement sur le parquet, suivie à la trace par Sasuke. Elle sourit légèrement. _Gagné._

- Sasuke ? Tu viens aussi ?, demanda Naruto, imperceptiblement inquiet.

- Hn.

Naruto lui sourit, soulagé. Un bruit de pas claquant bruyamment sur le parquet le fit se retourner.

- Je viens aussi, dit T-Rex. On sera pas trop de deux pour tous vous porter.

- Cool ! J'ai toujours voulu monter sur un dinosaure ttebayo !

- Ouf ! Au moins j'aurai pas à porter le plus lourd, souffla discrètement Simba.

- J't'ai entendu tu sais !

La peluche lui tira la langue, joueur. Naruto lui répondit de la même manière et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire ensemble sous les yeux levés aux cieux de Sasuke. Matsumoto se permit un petit rire en le voyant agir ainsi et lui ne put que la fusiller du regard. Elle arrêta automatiquement de rire mais garda néanmoins une lueur amusée dans ses billes bleues.

- Bien !, déclara Dora. Je vous souhaite donc un bon voyage et pas trop d'ennuis, on ne sait jamais avec Naruto… Ramenez-nous notre grande Sakura !

Les sauveteurs désignés acquiescèrent et passèrent en-dessous de la trappe de la ventilation que soulevait Nounours pour eux, seul chemin possible afin de sortir de la maison sans se casser quoi que ce soit. Ou tout court.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>t voili voilà ! On en apprend plus sur Sasuke dans le prochain (et dernier) chap ! Juste pour info, ça fait trèèès longtemps que j'ai pas vu Bleach, et j'ai jamais vu Dora l'exploratrice, alors désolé mais ils sont OOC. De toute façon c'est un UA, j'ai le droit, na xP !_


	2. Chapitre DOP

_**M**e revoilà ! Comme promis le deuxième et dernier chap ! Il reste simplement un p'tit bonus que je posterai demain ou après-demain vu que je rajoute toujours plein de trucs ! _

_**Disclaimer** **:** Rien du tout n'est à moi, mais alors que dalle, c'est frustrant... _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Toys Naruto Story :<strong>

**Pendant ce temps, chez Sérafina :**

Sakura soupira, découragée. Elle s'écarta de la grille et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Où avait-elle atterri ? Et dire que Manon l'avait échangée ! Elle regarda ses mains de plastique puis en porta une à ses cheveux. Comme d'habitude, ils ne bougeaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Penser qu'elle puisse être moins jolie qu'une autre, être déjà démodée… Ça faisait mal.

Pourtant elle n'en voulait pas à Manon. Elle s'était faite avoir par cette bonne femme. Cette dernière savait que les jouets étaient vivants et elle l'avait donc aussitôt enfermée une fois chez elle. C'est en voyant les autres prisonniers bouger devant la femme qu'elle comprit pourquoi. C'était pour l'empêcher de fuir cet enfer !

À l'extérieur, elle pouvait voir des jouets hyper branchés et stylisés, habillés de vêtements en cuir coûtant la peau du cul, qui pouvaient se balader comme ils le voulaient. Mais leurs regards étaient tous méprisants ou tristes. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de l'aide, et de toute façon, Sérafina ne lui en laisserait même pas le temps.

Tous ces jouets étaient comme Sasuke : beau, nouveau et précieux. Elle faisait ringard à côté d'eux. Mais une chose était sûre, dans deux jours, elle serait de nouveau dans les bras de Manon. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Un râle de douleur résonna dans la prison. Elle frissonna en l'entendant, comme à chaque fois. Ce qui se passait là-bas, c'était horrible. Deux fois par jour, les cellules s'unifiaient pour ne faire plus qu'une et permettre aux prisonniers de converser. Timide, et effrayée aussi, elle ne s'était pas vraiment liée aux autres qui se connaissaient tous très bien. Mais elle avait compris à peu près la situation.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans la prison. Seulement sept en tout, en la comptant. Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dont les yeux étaient effacés, le rendant ainsi aveugle. Elle reconnut Gokudera de Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn en mauvais état. Il manquait des doigts à sa main gauche et il n'avait carrément plus de main droite ! Deux jeunes hommes, un petit brun ressemblant un peu à un singe avec un diadème en or sur la tête gueulant des « J'ai la dalle ! » à tout bout de champ alors que c'était un jouet, et un blond aux yeux violets portant les habits des grands moines bouddhistes proférant des menaces de mort envers son compagnon, étaient tous les deux liés ensemble dos à dos par de robustes chaînes noires.

Et enfin, il y avait le jeune homme agonisant. Une petite souris électrique se tenait à ses côtés et essayait de le soulager de ses maux. Lui, c'était le pire. Sakura n'osait pas s'approcher de peur d'être contaminée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un jouet malade. En fait, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourtant, malgré les risques, Gokudera et l'aveugle se relayaient à son chevet pour permettre à Pikachu de se reposer.

Les grilles grincèrent et lorsque les cellules furent totalement ouvertes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le malade. Elle était médecin merde ! Bon, peut-être pas un vrai, en plus son rayon c'était plutôt les ninja mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça sans rien faire !

Elle s'avança, toute crispée, vers le quatuor. En s'approchant ainsi, elle put mettre un nom au visage de l'aveugle. C'était Toshiro Hitsugaya de Bleach. Une fureur la submergea en constatant les dégâts de son visage. On lui avait repeint le visage pour l'empêcher de voir ! Quelle chose abominable !

Gokudera leva la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir. Pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau de génie pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle ne recula cependant pas et articula difficilement en essayant de paraître dégagée :

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je viens du manga Naruto. Je suis médecin. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Pff… Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que t'es pas avec cette tarée ?, répliqua le blond aux yeux violets enchaîné au brun.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et se prit un deuxième regard noir en pleine face. _Bon, c'est pas gagné._

- Peut-être parce que je suis tout simplement prisonnière, tout comme vous, et que je suis la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Y'a rien à faire. T'as déjà soigné une maladie pour jouet, toi ?, railla Hitsugaya.

Il sourit tristement, la tête droite et "regardant" devant lui, mettant Sakura mal à l'aise.

- Et même si tu savais le faire, ça paraîtrait encore plus louche, conclue-t-il.

Sakura allait parler mais elle n'avait rien à dire à ça. Elle resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de la refermer, vaincue.

- Pika Pika !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ?, demanda Gokudera.

- Pika Pika Pika !, répondit-il en sautillant et en pointant son petit doigt jaune vers son maître.

Celui-ci essayait de se relever pour participer à la conversation. Gokudera le soutint, un peu surpris de sa résistance à la douleur.

- Te force pas trop…, lui conseilla le mafieux aux cheveux blancs.

- T'inquiète… Keuf keuf… c'est pas en parlant que j'vais mourir !

Le garçon (_Arg ! Mais il est super jeune !_) fit un sourire confiant à Sakura. Elle savait que son visage lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

- Je m'appelle Sacha. Je crois que tu connais les Pokémon, non ?

- C'est… c'est toi ? Je… désolé, je t'avais pas reconnu !, s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu es une légende, pardon !

- Hé hé hé keuf keuf keuf… !

- Sacha !, s'inquiéta Gokudera.

- Ça va, ça va…, répondit Sacha en écartant la main de son ami. Laisse-moi rire comme je veux.

Sa voix manquait de force mais son ton était sans appel. Apparemment, il était un peu comme le chef ici, du fait peut-être de sa notoriété… ou de sa maladie.

- Tu disais que tu étais médecin ?, voulut confirmer le maître Pokémon.

- Oui. Mais comme l'a dit Hitsugaya, j'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire…

- Ou alors tu peux mais t'as les chocottes qu'on te soupçonne d'être une complice de l'autre tarée, la coupa le blond aux yeux violets.

- Mais… Non ! Je suis prisonnière moi aussi ! Oh et puis zut !

Sakura lui lança son meilleur regard meurtrier mais il ne flancha pas et elle s'approcha du malade. Le blond s'apprêta à se lever, quitte à porter le singe sur son dos.

- Sanzo, du calme, ordonna Sacha.

- Tch…

Il obéit quand même et se rassit.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sacha. Il est gentil, au fond.

- Tout au fond, renchérit Gokudera.

- Tu me cherches ?, répliqua Sanzo.

- Arrêtez ! Keuf keuf KEUF !

Une énorme toux prit d'assaut Sacha et Sakura essaya de le positionner de telle manière qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement. Malheureusement la toux fut longue et difficile à calmer. Sakura commençait déjà à chercher un possible remède. C'était un jouet, il ne pouvait _pas_ être malade.

- Sacha ? Je vais te poser quelques questions avant de t'ausculter. Tu es d'accord ?

- Qu… le touche pas, sorcière !, protesta Gokudera.

- Gokudera, répondit froidement Sacha. Laisse-la faire. Ça pourra pas être pire de toute façon…

Le mafieux aux cheveux blancs légèrement sales baissa la tête en serrant le poing. Sakura se réjouit quelque peu de savoir que le grand Sacha des Pokémon avait de l'influence sur tous ces types. Ils l'auraient probablement déjà mise en pièce à l'heure qu'il est s'il n'était pas là.

- Très bien. Je voudrais d'abord savoir si tu sais à quel moment, où et quand tu as "attrapé" cette maladie.

- Ça, c'est facile. En fait, nous tous plus un autre avons essayé de nous enfuir et échapper aux griffes de Sérafina. Et comme tu le vois, on a échoué, répondit Sacha, dépité.

- Sauf Sasuke, compléta Hitsugaya. Alors qu'il a pris plus de risques que nous pour faire diversion et nous permettre de quitter la maison, finalement, ça n'a servi à rien. Il a suivi le plan à la lettre mais pas nous… pas moi.

- Toshiro, on en a déjà parlé…, le coupa Sacha. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, et c'est moi qui t'aie autorisé à aller chercher Matsumoto.

- Même… murmura le petit capitaine en baissant la tête piteusement.

Sakura perçut le silence assez pesant qui flotta dans l'air après ce dialogue. Mal à l'aise, elle se décida à le rompre quand même.

- Dites-moi, ce Sasuke… Est-ce qu'il faisait à peu près cette taille et portait l'habit de Sasuke du manga quand il était encore chez Orochimaru ?

- Ouais. Mais tous les Sasuke sont vendus comme ça. T'en connais un, c'est ça ?, devina Sanzo.

- Oui… Mais il a été trouvé par Simon, heu l'un de mes propriétaires, dans la rue et il était blessé. J'ai pensé que… non, c'est stupide !, finit-elle en souriant, gênée.

Pourtant elle ne découvrit que des visages surpris et attentifs à ses paroles. Son sourire s'évapora et elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu… Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que ça pourrait être lui ?

- Ça expliquerait ta présence ici, confirma Sanzo.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête en signe d'accord. Sakura fronça ses sourcils dessinés avant de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Sûrement pour…, commença le blond aux yeux violets.

- Sanzôôôô…

- … le faire revenir, finit-il. Quoi ?, cracha-t-il au jeune garçon attaché à lui.

- J'ai la daaalle !, répondit plaintivement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? T'es un jouet bordel !

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Goku, l'interpella Sacha. Laisse-le.

- Mais…

- Et remercie Sérafina de l'avoir attaché, le coupa-t-il.

Goku réalisa les paroles du maître Pokémon et se la ferma. Sakura, intriguée, réussit à percevoir entre les deux bouts de caoutchouc qui servaient de lèvres à Sanzo des insultes et autres menaces de mort telles que "lui mettre une balle dans sa cervelle de moineau", "le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive" et " lui faire bouffer sa bouche pour qu'il la ferme définitivement". _Mm…Très réjouissant tout ça._

- Si jamais elle t'a capturée, c'était sûrement pour attirer Sasuke ici. Le connaissant, ça marcherait, même s'il sait que c'est un piège, reprit Hitsugaya.

- Ce type est capable de tout pour nous protéger. Sérafina le sait et elle s'en sert, compléta Gokudera.

- Tch…, siffla Sanzo entre ses lèvres.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Sasuke-kun va venir me sauver ?, demanda Sakura, sceptique.

- Ouais, Sasuke il est trop fort pour sauver les gens !, cria Goku avec un énorme sourire.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire et acquiesça. Le jouet Sasuke-kun ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Sasuke-kun du manga, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu de différent par rapport au manga, justement.

Sakura se détourna de ses réflexions lorsque Sacha se remit à tousser. Elle l'aida à retrouver une respiration normale puis lui ordonna de se rallonger avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Sacha, tu n'as finalement pas répondu à mes questions où et quand tu as "attrapé" ta maladie.

- Ah oui, désolé. Et bien on s'est fait capturé par Sérafina et ses acolytes puis elle nous a tous enfermé avant de nous torturer…

Sacha ferma les yeux afin de s'éclaircir la mémoire bien que celle-ci ne soit pas très plaisante.

- Elle m'a… je sais plus trop. J'avais les yeux bandés alors c'est difficile à dire mais elle m'a mis quelque chose dans la bouche et m'a forcé à l'avaler. Depuis, je respire très difficilement et je ne peux faire aucun effort sans être aidé. C'est vraiment fatiguant. Et bien sûr, elle m'a fait cette "petite expérience", comme elle le dit, dans sa chambre : la chambre des horreurs.

Tous les jouets dans la cellule tremblèrent, plus ou moins visiblement selon leur caractère. Même Sakura sentit de la chair de poule imaginaire la traverser à l'entente de ce lieu. Un lieu maudit, certainement. Ce qu'il s'y était produit là-dedans valait vraiment à être oublié. Elle imaginait Sérafina torturer de pauvres jouets et ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers l'aveugle. Cette fois, un violent frisson de peur et de dégoût la surprit.

Curieusement, personne ne pipait mot. Sacha venait de prononcer le mot interdit, Le-lieu-d'où-l'on-ne-ressort-jamais-indemme.

* * *

><p>- On doit trouver un panneau publicitaire pour un parfum. Après on n'aura plus qu'à suivre la carte, expliqua Matsumoto.<p>

- Génial… tu sais combien il y a de panneau publicitaire dans cette ville ?, fulmina T-Rex.

- On s'en fiche ! On se les fait tous s'il le faut !

- Naruto, calme-toi un peu, le réprimanda T-Rex. Ça servirait à rien de se précipiter.

Le T-Rex se tourna vers la rousse qui regardait attentivement la carte.

- On n'a bien un autre indice que ce panneau j'espère ?

Matsumoto releva la tête et sortit précipitamment de ses pensées.

- … Oui oui. On a le nom de la rue dans laquelle on doit le trouver. C'est la rue Jules Guesde.

- Hé mais c'est la rue de l'école de Simon et Manon !, s'exclama joyeusement Simba. Je sais où c'est, Simon m'y emmenait à la maternelle !

- Cool ! Allez on y va !, s'écria Naruto. GOOOOOOO !

T-Rex ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de courir à la suite du lionceau en peluche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent le fameux panneau publicitaire où le gros plan des yeux verts de la top model figurait. Matsumoto prit en main la direction de la petite troupe qui arriva devant une vieille maison en bois, contraste surprenant dans ce quartier récent. La maison donnait vraiment l'impression de sortir d'un conte de fée mais sans ressembler au château du prince, elle faisait plutôt penser à la maisonnée de la vilaine sorcière.

Sasuke resta silencieux et s'attendait à tout moment à une attaque de la part de son ancienne maîtresse.

- Détends-toi un peu, c'est pas comme-ci elle allait te manger, essaya de le rassurer la rousse.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais, traîtresse ?, grogna-t-il entre ses lèvres de caoutchouc.

Matsumoto parut choquée et baissa la tête. Elle voulut se reprendre mais Sasuke lui jeta un air dégoûté et compléta :

- Après tout ce que Toshiro a fait pour toi…

- Je…

- Bon alors, on y va ?

Le cri de Naruto empêcha Matsumoto de répondre à la pique de Sasuke. Ce dernier acquiesça et ses cheveux noirs de nylon bougèrent au rythme de ce mouvement. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents dessinés et ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Naruto bondit sur la paillasse et se précipita vers la petite porte destiné à un chat.

Maudissant l'imbécillité du jeune jouet, Sasuke sauta du dos de T-Rex et le suivit à l'intérieur. Les autres les suivirent de peu. Enfin, presque tous.

- Zut… Je passe pas.

T-Rex, fait de bois de la tête à la queue, était bien trop grand pour ce trou de chat.

- C'est pas grave. Reste-là le temps qu'on revienne.

Les billes noires de Sasuke se plantèrent dans les boules de bois du T-Rex, essayant de le prévenir d'être prêt à partir à tout moment. On ne sait si T-Rex comprit le message, en tout cas il approuva d'un signe de tête et attendit à l'extérieur.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

- Tout chez lui est pure discrétion…, ironisa Matsumoto.

Sasuke soupira en lui-même. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait à faire et ça pouvait tous les mettre en danger.

- OÙ ES-TUUUUU TTEBAAAA ?

- Ah ! Si seulement j'avais vraiment du flair, je l'aurais retrouvé en moins de deux !, se plaignit le lionceau.

Naruto courait dans les couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait. Vraiment, il ne manquait pas de culot. Mais ce que redoutait le plus Sasuke, c'est que le ninja aux cheveux blonds en plastique arrive à trouver la « chambre des horreurs ». Non, le pire serait qu'il la trouve avec Sérafina à l'intérieur. Ce fut cette raison qui poussa Sasuke d'attraper le minus par son col orange criard entre ses doigts caoutchouteux.

- Maieuh Sasuke ! Tu m'aides pas là !

- Tais-toi minus ! Et calme-toi ! Fais pas comme-ci tu étais chez toi ici !

- Par contre, toi tu l'es, Sasuke.

Cette voix… Sasuke ne put empêcher ses billes de sortir un peu de ses orbites en la reconnaissant. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et il sentit Naruto se dégager de son emprise.

- Quelle tête tu fais, tu devrais te voir !, ajouta la jeune femme en riant.

- Qui c'est ? Dis, Sasuke, tu la connais ?

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et ignora Naruto. Ils étaient mal. Il avait pensé à retrouver Sacha et les autres avant que Sérafina ne les voit.

- Bien joué Ran-chan ! Comme promis, tu as le droit à un souhait qui te tient particulièrement à cœur !

- M-Merci Sérafina.

Matsumoto baissa la tête afin que ses cheveux de nylon cachent partiellement son visage fin.

- En fait… je voulais que vous pardonniez Toshiro Hitsugaya et qu'il sorte de la cage.

- Oh.

Sasuke ne put que constater la peur de Matsumoto pour Sérafina. Cependant il ne compatit pas pour elle. C'était de sa faute si Toshiro était dans la cage, de sa faute que leur plan avait été un échec, de _sa_ faute si Sérafina avait une fois de plus torturé des jouets. Car il n'en doutait pas, elle avait recommencé. Matsumoto ne lui avait pas parlé de Sacha dans le vent. Et ça n'avait pas dû être le seul à être réduit en piteux état.

- Hé hé… Tu crois que je vais t'accorder ce petit plaisir ?

La rousse releva ses billes bleues surpris vers sa maîtresse.

- Qu… Mais… Vous aviez dit…

- Oui oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit, la coupa Sérafina d'un geste de la main. Mais si je laisse passer cette trahison, je perdrais mon précieux avantage d'être connue en tant que maîtresse sans pitié, et d'autres pourraient en profiter. Que dirais-tu plutôt de la nouvelle collection de vêtements rien que pour toi ? Tu serais magnifique, la plus belle de mes chef-d'œuvres ! Avec des tenues ultra-sexy ou au contraire celles qui te feraient ressembler à une princesse sont pas mal non plus !

- Mais je… !

Sérafina lui jeta un regard froid, signe de représailles si elle ne lui obéissait. Matsumoto serra ses poings mais n'osa rien répliquer.

- B-Bien, Sérafina. Si tel est votre souhait…

- Tch… toujours aussi pathétique.

Matsumoto ne protesta pas. Sasuke ne faisait qu'énoncer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait trop peur de Sérafina pour aller contre sa volonté. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas être aussi faible et de tout son cœur en caoutchouc, elle s'était maudite depuis l'échec de leur évasion. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pensé que le plan marcherait et avait tout fait pour arrêter ses amis. Mais si elle avait mieux assumé son rôle, alors peut-être qu'ils seraient tous sortis de cet enfer et qu'ils riraient tous ensemble.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke mais celui-ci était focalisé sur Sérafina. Secrètement, elle voulait qu'il trouve une solution. C'était sûrement trop demandé de sa part, mais si jamais il tentait quoique ce soit… s'il faisait ça… est-ce qu'elle le suivrait aveuglément ?

- Ran-chan, je crois que ta présence n'est plus utile. Peux-tu débarrasser le plancher ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce où les élus de Sérafina paraissaient calmes et heureux. _Tous aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres…_

Elle les regarda avec le plus de neutralité qu'elle pouvait faire. Certains lui souhaitèrent un bon retour mais sa présence n'était pas vraiment appréciée. Chaque jouet ici luttait afin de garder une bonne place aux yeux de Sérafina. La maîtresse était la seule qui leur garantissait une sécurité plus qu'aléatoire mais aller contre sa volonté était la pire des décisions. Ou la meilleure pour entrer dans la chambre des horreurs.

Matsumoto frissonna en pensée, son corps en caoutchouc ne connaissant pas la chair de poule. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et observa le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Les ténèbres cachaient les barreaux de la prison. Il lui était interdit de s'approcher de cette cage et quand bien même Sérafina n'était pas là, de nombreux jouets n'hésiteraient pas à la dénoncer. Elle serra de nouveau les poings et son regard se durcit.

Sérafina, comme toujours, n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Elle avait ramené Sasuke, tout ça pour rien ! Un étrange sentiment l'envahit. _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !_

Elle sortit de la pièce et constata que Sérafina avait emmené Sasuke et les deux imbéciles dans une autre pièce. Tant mieux. Elle savait que Sérafina allait prolonger leur entrevue et c'était le moment d'agir. Cette fois… Cette fois, elle irait jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser son corps.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre des horreurs, bien décidée à réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

><p>- Allons-en au fait.<p>

- Tu ne perds jamais le nord Sasuke. Mais détends-toi un peu, on dirait que je suis une sorcière qui va te jeter un sort.

Naruto et Simba observaient silencieusement cet étrange échange, assis calmement sur le confortable canapé vert paume. Depuis que cette femme était apparue devant eux, une sensation d'angoisse les traversait de part en part et les avait calmés. L'attitude de Sasuke ne variait pas vraiment de d'habitude pourtant il paraissait encore plus tendu qu'avant d'après Naruto. Le petit blond n'était même pas surpris qu'une humaine puisse discuter tranquillement avec des jouets dans son salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Il s'inquiétait quand même pour sa coéquipière et amie, Sakura-chan. Un pressentiment lui disait qu'il fallait sortir très vite de cette maison.

- Bien, se résigna la jeune femme devant l'air irrémédiablement fermé de son jouet préféré. Je te propose un marché : je libère cette crasseuse Sakura et l'un de tes chers amis en échange de ta personne. C'est un marché honorable, n'est-ce pas ?

- La totalité.

- De quoi ?

- Je veux que tu libères _tous _mes amis, tous sans exception. Tu te débarrasseras de gêneurs et tu me récupéreras, c'est un marché honorable, _n'est-ce pas _?

Naruto ne comprenait décidément rien. C'était quoi cette histoire d'échange ? Ils étaient venus ensemble pour ramener Matsumoto et reprendre Sakura-chan, alors pourquoi devaient-ils laissaient Sasuke aux mains de cette sorcière ?

- Marché conclu !

- Hééé ! Pourquoi Sasuke doit rester ici tteba ?

- Tais-toi le minus. C'est une affaire entre elle et moi.

- Mais…

- Ne t'en mêle pas !

Le ton sans équivoque de Sasuke fit hésiter Naruto. Simba s'était caché derrière lui (ou plutôt avait posé ses pattes avant sur ses yeux tout en baissant la tête juste derrière Naruto). La tension montait et ce fut Sérafina qui décida d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Elle attrapa Sasuke qui ne se débattit pas, résigné sur son sort. Naruto écarquilla ses yeux dessinés et regarda la jeune femme partir avec son otage. Le blond n'eut le temps que de sauter du canapé avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière et… qu'elle ne ferma à clé.

- Rends-moi Sasuke, sorcière !

Il se mit à battre de ses petits poings en plastique la porte en bois, mais c'était peine perdue d'avance. Naruto sentait son corps tremblé de colère et d'incompréhension. N'étaient-ils pas tous venus pour ramener Sakura-chan ? Pourquoi devaient-ils laissé Sasuke ici ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas le jouet le plus futé, mais quand même, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ! Et il était sûr que Sasuke lui avait caché la vérité, qu'il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'ils venaient ici !

Il se tourna vers le lionceau en peluche toujours couché sur le canapé. Il n'allait sûrement pas abandonner ses amis ici ! Il leva ses yeux bleus dessinés vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en plastique.

- Yosh ! Simba, on va botter les fesses de cette sorcière ! Et de Sasuke aussi ! Et après, je serai le héros de Sakura-chan, ttebayo !

- Tu… tu crois qu'on peut vraiment se battre contre un humain ?

Simba sursauta en plongeant ses billes marrons dans les yeux bleus ciel de Naruto. Il avait une expression profonde et incomparable. En voyant des yeux pareils, on ne pouvait qu'y lire une flamme pleine de détermination sans faille. Cette flamme rassura complètement Simba qui sourit et ordonna :

- Monte ! Je vais sauter !

- Ouais !

Le soleil n'avait pas encore totalement disparu et une ombre se dessina en avant-plan de ce tableau orangé. On aurait dit un magnifique lion chevauché d'un preux chevalier.

* * *

><p>La chambre des horreurs était seulement éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil lorsque Matsumoto s'exclama :<p>

- Trouvé ! Avec ça, je peux partir les délivrer !

La rousse sauta souplement du bureau, ne laissant échapper aucun son. Elle atterrit nonchalamment sur le tapis moelleux et courut jusqu'à la porte. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la chambre. _Zut ! Je dois me cacher !_

La porte s'ouvrit et Matsumoto se précipita derrière la porte pour se cacher. Elle découvrit alors le sourire de mécontentement de Sérafina. Sasuke était là aussi, dans sa main. _Ce crétin ! Il vient juste de voir qu'elle ne tenait jamais sa parole ! À moins que… _

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans tous les coins de la chambre et aperçut une chevelure rousse. _Tch ! C'est malin, avoir la même idée en même temps !_

Matsumoto glissa un peu la tête sur le côté de la porte et observa Sasuke. Leur regard se croisèrent. Juste une seconde, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour eux deux.

- Sache bien mon cher Sasuke que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne pour cette trahison, commença brusquement Sérafina.

Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se demander si elle avait été repérée. Heureusement pour elle, Sasuke joua son rôle à perfection.

- Ce ne sont pas tes tortures qui me feront peur tu sais, sorcière ?

- Ne m'appelle pas de cette manière veux-tu ? Je suis ta Maîtresse alors respecte-moi en tant que telle !

La jeune Shinigami profita de la diversion pour se faufiler en dehors de la chambre et courut dans le couloir. La porte se ferma presque aussitôt derrière elle. _C'était moins une…Sasuke, tiens bon, je viendrai te chercher après._

Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et s'installa tranquillement au milieu des autres. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite tout en restant discrète. Ce n'était pas comme si la plupart d'ici était faible et surtout, Sérafina était toute proche. Elle laissa dériver ses billes bleues vers la cage et laissa un soupir lui échapper.

- Hitsugaya…

Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres en sentant une pointe de culpabilité pointer dans son cœur. Ce court laps de temps dans le vague lui permit de mieux se résoudre à aider ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle répare ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt pour n'avoir rien fait. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait une bonne grosse diversion de dingue. Quelque chose qu'une certaine personne était bien capable. Elle avait besoin de…

La porte du salon claqua violemment laissant entrer une tornade qui renversa tout sur son passage.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN ! SASUKEEEEEE ! ON S'EN VAAAAAAAA ! HI HAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Il suffisait juste de penser à lui pour qu'il arrive ? _Matsumoto sourit à cette pensée et profita de cet instant de confusion et de panique de la part des autres jouets pour s'approcher furtivement de la cage. Elle passa inaperçue mais pas de tout le monde. Tous les yeux des prisonniers la fixaient. Enfin, presque tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ?, aboya Gokudera. Tu trouves pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ?

- Je suis là pour réparer mes erreurs Gokudera ! Alors laissez-moi vous libérer ! J'ai… j'ai même l'antidote pour Sacha.

- Tch ! Comme si on allait te croire, grogna Sanzo.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, renchérit Goku.

- Attendez…

La petite troupe se tourna vers Sacha qui peinait à juste se mettre assis. Hitsugaya l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever.

- Je pense que cette décision n'appartient qu'à Toshiro.

- Hé ?, s'exclama le jouet aveugle. Mais je…

Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux blancs de nylon cachèrent une partie de son visage. Il murmura faiblement :

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Pendant que les prisonniers et leur ancienne amie discutaient ensemble, Sakura observait attentivement les belles acrobaties de Naruto et Simba, les mains agrippées aux barreaux de la cage. Finalement, leurs jeux de ninja exercés pendant des années n'étaient pas si inutiles. Elle était soulagée. Si Naruto était là, c'était que l'espoir de rentrer n'était pas vain.

Elle tourna la tête en direction des autres. Hitsugaya n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Elle détailla le magnifique jouet à la chevelure rousse de nylon. Une énorme poitrine en caoutchouc, un visage fin, des yeux de billes bleues. Tout ce qui, finalement, la différenciait totalement des autres jouets à la mode. Pourtant, elle constata qu'elle possédait quelque chose que Matsumoto cherchait à récupérer : l'amitié et la confiance des autres.

Et Sakura sentait que bien qu'elle était en plastique dur, qu'elle était plate comme une planche à pain, elle possédait tout ça. Naruto, Simba, tous les autres, même Sasuke. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux tous. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient une totale confiance en elle autant qu'elle en avait dans les autres.

Sakura s'avança vers la petite troupe et s'attira par la même occasion leur attention.

- On n'a pas le temps pour tergiverser. On sort d'ici !

- La gamine a raison, j'en ai marre de pourrir ici comme un rat mort, approuva Sanzo en se levant, soulevant en même temps Goku.

- Et je propose de lui faire confiance, ajouta Sakura en montrant Matsumoto du menton.

- Qu… Tu te prends pour qui ?, s'étrangla presque Gokudera. Tu crois que tu peux décider à notre place si on peut faire confiance à une traîtresse juste parce qu'elle se pointe avec la clé et un soi-disant remède ?

- Gokudera !, s'écria Hitsugaya.

Il avait relevé la tête et même si ses yeux avaient été effacés, on pouvait comme voir sa détermination briller.

- J'ai toujours cru en Matsumoto. Même maintenant, je crois encore en elle. Après tout, l'autre fois elle n'a pas voulu nous retenir pour faire plaisir à Sérafina mais bien parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qui nous arriverait si jamais on était pris. Alors… je crois en toi, Matsumoto, ajouta-t-il en essayant de regarder dans la direction de la rousse.

- Hitsugaya…, souffla la rousse en souriant.

- Bien c'est décidé. Donne l'antidote à Pikachu, je vais le prendre, déclara Sacha.

Elle acquiesça et donna la petite fiole en verre à Pikachu devant l'air effaré de Gokudera et Sanzo. Goku, toujours aussi simpliste que dans le manga de Saiyuki, se dit qu'après tout Matsumoto ne pouvait pas être si méchante.

Sacha avala alors l'antidote et ce fut comme s'il venait de dégager sa cage thoracique. Il toussa une fois puis ce fut tout. La maladie avait été éradiquée.

- Hmph !, grommela Gokudera. T'as bien de la chance que ça ait marché ! Mais je continuerai à garder un œil sur toi !

Matsumoto se contenta de lui sourire tout en ouvrant la porte de la cage. Elle secoua le porte-clés et se dirigea droit vers Sanzo et Goku.

- Je crois que ça ira mieux sans ces chaînes.

Elle libéra ainsi les deux jouets qui furent soulagés de ne plus être attaché. Sanzo massa ses poignets de caoutchouc légèrement noirs dû aux frottements de la chaîne sur sa "peau".

- Ne pense pas que je te sois redevable !, marmonna dans ses dents le bonze.

- Je n'y pensais pas, lui répondit amicalement Matsumoto.

Sakura sourit également et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Il est temps d'aller aider un idiot !

Les prisonniers acquiescèrent et sortirent ensemble de la cage.

Naruto se débrouillait pourtant très bien tout seul. Les autres jouets, plus fins et plus souples, n'arrivaient généralement pas à faire une seule égratignure à ce Naruto en plastique très résistant. Le lionceau ne faisait peut-être pas le poids face aux nombreuses armes en plastique mais sa vitesse et son agilité lui permettait de les éviter facilement. Le duo tenait à lui tout seul une dizaine de jouets peu entraînés et plus motivés à s'enfuir qu'à combattre.

L'arrivée des prisonniers de la cage n'arrangea pas leur situation. Cette fois, ils décidèrent de battre en retraite.

- BANDE DE MAUVIETTES ! SI LA MAÎTRESSE APPREND ÇA, ELLE SERA FURIEUSE !, hurla fou de rage un Wolfram plus qu'énervé.

Le petit jouet aux cheveux de nylon jaunes scintillants sortit non pas sa traditionnelle épée mais bien un mini chalumeau.

- Geheh !, s'étrangla Goku, Wolfram a réparé son cracheur de feu !

- Tss, manquait plus que ça !, râla Gokudera.

Naruto s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Sakura à ses côtés.

- Sakura-chan, t'étais là tteba ?

- Oui, mais comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ?

- C'est moi qui l'aie ramené, avec un T-Rex en bois et Sasuke.

- Sasuke est là ?, voulut confirmer Sacha.

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, il faut vite aller dans la chambre des horreurs, Sérafina l'y a amené !

- Décidément, cette sorcière arrive toujours à nous piéger !, s'énerva Sanzo.

- Hé tteba ! Elle est où cette chambre des horreurs ? Je vais aller délivrer Sasuke !, s'écria Naruto.

- Je peux te montrer si tu v…, allait proposer Matsumoto.

- Pas question !, la coupa Hitsugaya. C'est trop dangereux. Si jamais elle arrivait à te capturer je…

- HE ! VOUS M'IGNOREZ OU QUOI ? VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

Wolfram, que tout le monde avait oublié, appuya sur la détente et un jet de flamme sortit du chalumeau. L'arme était assez petite pour être maniée par un jouet et Wolfram ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par le feu. Le groupe dut courir dans tous les sens afin d'échapper à cette flamme. Malheureusement la patte en coton de Simba fut touchée et Wolfram arrêta son attaque son chalumeau pour rire :

- Ha ha ha ! Et voilà la puissance que vous devriez craindre ! Si vous vous agenouillez et demandez pardon je pourrai garder votre évasion secrète et il n'y aura pas plus de blessés !

- ENFOIRE !

- Naruto non !, s'écria Sakura pour tenter d'arrêter Naruto.

Mais il était trop tard. Naruto se jeta sur Wolfram et lui donna un coup de poing, coup de poing qui fut dévastateur pour le pauvre Wolfram. Car son visage et tout son corps étant en caoutchouc, le plastique dur n'eut aucun mal à percer la fine couche de peau et le poing de Naruto traversa la joue du jouet.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CRETIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MON VISAGE ?

- ET TOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À SIMBA ?

Naruto ne se formalisa pas alors de battre correctement Wolfram qui finalement réussit à s'enfuir en pleurant. Sakura s'approcha timidement de son ami et posa sa main sur ses cheveux durs.

- C'est bon Naruto. Simba n'est que légèrement blessé. Il peut même marcher.

- Tant mieux !, répondit soulagé un Naruto souriant.

Il reprit cependant un air sérieux. Son regard s'attarda sur le chalumeau abandonné par son précédent propriétaire et il eut l'idée de le prendre dans ses mains peu flexibles.

- Naruto ? Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre cette arme ?, lui demanda Sakura.

- Il le faut tteba !

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. L'absence d'yeux, de bras, de doigts, les marques sur les poignets et la faiblesse de tous ceux venant de sortir de la cage… Tout l'alarmait.

- Sasuke est en danger.

Sakura acquiesça. Il se tourna vers Matsumoto.

- Où est cette chambre des horreurs ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, j'irai seul. Sakura-chan et toi restez avec eux. T-Rex vous attend à l'extérieur. On peut sortir par la trappe.

- Mais…

- Je ferai vite.

- D'accord… Tu sors de la pièce et tu tournes à gauche. C'est la porte tout au fond du couloir.

Il hocha de la tête et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Attends. Naruto c'est bien ça ?, l'interpella Sacha. Fais attention à Sérafina. Elle est du genre à piéger les jouets. Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit.

- Ok !

Naruto traversa la pièce, tourna au coin de la porte et disparut rapidement de la vue des autres jouets.

- J'espère qu'il réussira à sauver Sasuke, s'inquiéta Sakura.

Les autres l'espérèrent aussi mais ne se voilaient pas d'illusions. Cela allait être difficile pour le petit jouet en plastique dur.

* * *

><p>La chambre des horreurs. Sasuke n'avait imaginé que la pire des salles, avec que des instruments de torture datant du Moyen-Âge, des cuves d'acide sulfurique (très corrosif pour le plastique) et des guillotines décorant la chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas totalement faux. Mais même s'il s'attendait à devenir invalide pour le reste de son existence, il se disait un peu innocemment qu'il saurait y résister. Après tout, les jouets ne peuvent pas avoir mal.<p>

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut solidement attaché à une table, il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rassuré.

La sorcière jubilait et son sourire était malfaisant. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher son plaisir à cet instant. Elle sortit une petite seringue et préleva un liquide transparent.

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Non, pas du tout. C'était juste… juste…

La seringue s'enfonça dans la "peau" nue de son torse et le liquide s'infiltra dans son corps.

* * *

><p>Naruto fonça sur la porte, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir l'ouvrir de cette manière, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il y mit toute sa force mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle ne bougeait que de quelques millimètres et c'est ce qui lui laissait de l'espoir. S'il pouvait au moins l'entrouvrir…<p>

Bien sûr, le bruit qu'il faisait alors n'était même pas susceptible d'être repéré par Sérafina puisque Naruto n'arrivait pas à frapper la porte assez fort.

Naruto eut alors l'idée d'utiliser le chalumeau. Peut-être que la porte fonderait ou un truc comme ça. Il appuya sur la détente et le jet de flamme, ridicule face à la porte, ne réussit qu'à légèrement noircir le bois de la porte. Naruto s'impatienta et augmenta la puissance du chalumeau. Jamais l'idée de brûler la porte ne lui parut plus judicieuse. Le chalumeau au max, la porte ne prit pas flamme mais le bois se rétracta et l'espace d'à peine quelques millimètres se transforma en centimètres. Naruto sourit et arrêta son chalumeau. Le feu n'ayant pas réellement pris, il ne resta que quelques rares flammes par-ci par-là.

Ce fut surtout l'odeur de brûlé qui alerta Sérafina. Sasuke était toujours ligoté, pieds et poings liés aux coins de la table. Dans la lueur du crépuscule, Naruto ne distingua pas ses traits tirés par la douleur et ne voyait pas que ses yeux de billes reflétaient de la souffrance. Pourtant, sans s'en apercevoir explicitement, il savait qu'il arrivait un peu tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Wolfram ?, s'enquit Sérafina.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu Naruto et comme il avait une tête blonde et un chalumeau, elle s'était naturellement dit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Wolfram de Kyou Kara Maoh.

- Alors ? Qu'elle est ta réponse ?

Une sorte de liane frappa Naruto sur le côté et le propulsa au milieu de la pièce, le chalumeau glissant sous l'armoire.

- Nyu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Sérafina.

- Nyu !

Le jouet qui venait de répondre aussi primitivement à Sérafina n'était autre que Nyu de Elfen Lied. Elle possédait l'arme caractéristique de son espèce, des lianes très puissantes et invisibles. Bien qu'elles n'étaient qu'en un magnifique plastique souple transparent, elles étaient maniées d'une main de maître par l'une des gardiennes de Sérafina et paraissaient aussi invisibles que les vraies du manga. Elles ne tranchaient pas mais fouettaient l'air violemment. Ses cheveux rouges sang en nylon semblaient très réalistes et ses petites oreilles semblaient réellement être de l'os.

Naruto se releva rapidement et jeta un œil à son agresseur. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir et le frapper.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est notre ringard de Naruto que voilà ! Tu as réussi à prendre le chalumeau de Wolfram à ce que je vois. Quel imbécile celui-là ! Si seulement il pouvait être aussi dégourdi que le vrai…

Sérafina soupira. Heureusement qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle les meilleurs de ses jouets.

- Nyu, mets-le en pièce pendant que je m'occupe de Sasuke. Je n'ai que faire de ces jouets du siècle dernier.

- Nyu !

- Hé tteba ! Relâche Sasuke ! Et je suis pas du siècle dernier, ttebayo !

- Ah, fais le taire !

Elle n'eut pas à le redire une seconde fois. Nyu pris dans ses mains l'une de ses lianes et l'enroula autour de la bouche de Naruto qui ne put plus rien dire. Elle lança une deuxième liane, cette fois autour des chevilles de notre héros blond mais il réussit à l'esquiver. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer comme il voulait à cause de cette liane autour de la bouche. Celle-ci se resserrait dangereusement et Naruto sentit la pression augmenter. Peut-être bien qu'elle réussirait à le couper en deux, lui, le jouet en plastique aussi dur que les Playmobil !

Sérafina se pencha de nouveau vers Sasuke qui avait profité de ces quelques instants d'inattention pour libérer l'une de ses mains. Il attendit que la sorcière rapprocha son visage (car elle aimait beaucoup observer de près ses victimes) pour lui donner un coup dans son œil bien ouvert. La jeune femme cria et s'écarta de lui, une main sur son œil, incapable de bien voir. Sasuke n'attendit pas qu'elle se ressaisisse pour se détacher rapidement et sauter au sol. Il n'avait plus qu'à libérer Naruto et ils pourraient partir de cet enfer !

Une liane s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le fit tomber lourdement. Il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de s'échapper de sa bouche quand il tomba. Il regarda sur le côté et s'aperçut que la deuxième gardienne de Sérafina était là.

- Bien joué Lucy. Tiens le bien pendant que je vais me passer un peu d'eau au visage, ça va peut-être soulager mon œil.

- …

Lucy ne dit rien. Elle resserra simplement plus fort la liane autour de la cheville de Sasuke. Il serra alors les dents, parce que se pincer les lèvres faisaient un peu mal et qu'il en avait, des dents.

Lucy et Nyu. À l'origine une seule et même personne, l'une voulant exterminer les humains et l'autre avait oublié jusqu'à savoir parler, ne sachant que dire « nyu ». Elles aimaient le même garçon, le seul humain qui pouvait les arrêter. Malheureusement pour Sasuke et Naruto, tout ceci n'était que dans le manga, ils étaient bien face à deux jouets entièrement asservis par Sérafina et c'était réellement un désavantage.

Naruto essayait de se débarrasser de la liane autour de sa bouche en tirant avec ses deux mains car bien qu'il ne puisse pas manquer d'air, il ne sentait pas très bien. Il sentait son crane être compressé et ça ne l'inspirait absolument pas. Sasuke, de son côté, s'était relevé et faisait face à Lucy. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto et c'est avec leurs yeux, dessinés pour l'un, en billes pour l'autre, qu'ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord.

Naruto utilisa toute sa force pour faire tourner Nyu autour de lui. Ça lui demandait beaucoup d'effort mais Naruto n'était pas de ces jouets à se dégonfler pour si peu. Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait réussi à emprisonner le poignet de Sasuke et celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal à se rapprocher de Naruto, malgré la douleur. Le frottement du caoutchouc et du plastique souple devenait brûlant et gênant. Malgré ça, Sasuke persévéra et bien que Lucy et Nyu essayaient de résister, elles se percutèrent de plein fouet et libérèrent enfin Sasuke et Naruto.

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke s'effondra et tomba sur ses genoux. Naruto le retint de justesse de rejoindre le sol. Le jouet aux cheveux de nylon noirs était épuisé, chose normalement impossible pour un jouet. Impossible pour un jouet qui n'avait pas subi les caprices d'une femme.

- Ça va Sasuke ?

- À ton avis, minus ?

- Ben t'as pas l'air d'être en forme je dirai.

- Crétin…

Sasuke ne put que sourire à cette réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et Sakura ?

- Saine et sauve !, répondit en souriant Naruto. Elle et les autres sont déjà sortis de la maison !

- Les autres ?

- Oui, je sais pas trop qui ils sont mais ils étaient dans un sale état mais ils ont l'air gentils.

- Crétin, t'aurais dû aller avec eux !

- Je suis venu pour toi, alors te plains pas.

- Tch… T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête toi.

- Et oui ! Allez, on s'en va de cette maison de fou !

Naruto souleva facilement le corps de Sasuke et le porta sur son dos.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches minus ? Je peux marcher tout seul !

- On a besoin de courir et toi t'en es pas capable en ce moment !

- Tch, décide pas de ça tout seul…

- On se grouille parce qu'on a de la compagnie là !

- Whoa att… !

Naruto courut vers la porte mais rapidement une liane vint leur barrer la route. Les gardiennes ne s'étaient pas évanouies longtemps. Pire, Sérafina revint, un pansement sur son œil droit, signe que le coup de Sasuke avait été vraiment redoutable.

- Décidément, il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même dans cette baraque ! Poussez-vous Nyu, Lucy ! Allez me chercher les prisonniers de la cage, ils se sont enfuis !

Les gardiennes hochèrent de la tête et sortirent. Sérafina referma la porte et la ferma à clé. Elle glissa la clé dans sa poche.

- Bien ! Maintenant, à nous trois, mes cocos.

Naruto recula un pas et fronça de ses sourcils dessinés.

- On est mal, ajouta Sasuke dans son oreille.

* * *

><p>Lucy et Nyu entrèrent en courant dans le salon et constatèrent d'elles-mêmes les dires de leur maîtresse. Elles eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un seau en plastique tomba sur elles, les emprisonnant.<p>

- Vite, mettez-y du scotch !, ordonna Gokudera aux deux autres.

- Je suis pas à tes ordres, clébard !, répliqua Sanzo.

- Sanzôôôôôôô…

- Quoi encore con de singe ?

Sanzo mit le dernier bout de scotch pour sceller le seau avant de se retourner vers Goku. Il s'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, par contre il ne se retint pas de frapper la tête du jouet.

- Aïeuh Sanzo !

- Ça t'apprendra à t'enrouler dans du scotch !

- Maieuh !

- La ferme !

Le seau en plastique bien calfeutré, les trois jouets soufflèrent un peu.

- Bien, si les gardiennes sont là, ça veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que Sérafina, en conclue Gokudera.

- Alors on va sauver Sasuke hein ?, demanda Goku.

- Ouais, on y va, lui répondit Sanzo, pour une fois d'accord avec le singe.

- On va lui éclater sa tronche à cette sorcière !, renchérit Gokudera.

- OUAIS !, cria Goku en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de le rejoindre dans le couloir qu'une énorme explosion retentit et les propulsa jusque dans l'entrée. Ils eurent la chance d'être récupérés par Sakura, Matsumoto et Simba pendant que T-Rex, Hitsugaya, Sacha et Pikachu étaient en sécurité entre les branches de la haie du voisin.

La violente explosion laissa place à un feu rougeoyant et destructeur et à une fumée noire. Son origine semblait être… la chambre des horreurs.

À l'extérieur de la maison, Sakura, la main sur son cœur imaginaire, était proche de verser des larmes factices.

- Sasuke-kun… Naruto…

_Soyez en vie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plutôt : <strong>

- Je te propose un marché, Naruto ringard. Pose Sasuke et je te laisse partir.

- Comme si j'allais te croire, espèce de vieille sorcière poilue !

- Qu… ?

- Hé minus, l'énerve pas plus comme ça !

- Je suis pas un minus ! Et puis d'abord c'est vrai, tteba !

- C'est vrai mais c'est pas une raison.

- Bande de jouets inutiles ! Je vais vous mettre en pièce !, hurla Sérafina.

Elle se précipita vers le fond de sa chambre et attrapa un filet à papillon à mailles de fer. Très résistant donc. Et très tranchant bien sûr.

- Ho ho…

- Cours crétin !, cria Sasuke.

- Pas besoin de me le dire !

Naruto réussit à sauter in extremis sur le côté avant que le filet ne vienne s'écraser au sol. Même s'il n'était pas aussi agile que Simba à cause de sa conception, Naruto était assez petit pour se faufiler sous les meubles et ainsi éviter au maximum les attaques du filet. Ça n'empêcha pas qu'il se prenne un coup de pied en pleine face et il fut projeté sous l'armoire tandis que Sasuke roula au sol, trop près du pied de Sérafina. La sorcière ne se priva pas pour l'écraser sous sa semelle et Sasuke hurla de douleur.

_De douleur… de douleur ? _

Naruto, à plat ventre, se releva difficilement mais il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Un jouet ne peut pas avoir mal. Alors pourquoi… pour quoi Sasuke criait-il de douleur ?

Sérafina semblait être en extase devant la souffrance de Sasuke. Elle releva son pied et écrasa de nouveau son corps de jouet hypersensible.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH…

- ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEE !, hurla Naruto en courant.

Il s'arrêta net en constatant que Sasuke… Sasuke…

_Sasuke est mort…_

Il ne bougeait plus et ses paupières étaient fermées. Pire, il ne criait plus. Et pendant ce temps, la sorcière ne se gêna pas d'éclater de rire en constatant son crime.

C'en fut trop pour Naruto. Il vit sur le côté le chalumeau qu'il avait perdu pendant son combat contre Nyu. Il l'empoigna et appuya sur la détente droit vers Sérafina, la puissance restée au maximum. Celle-ci s'écarta de justesse et le jet de flamme passa à ras du nez de Sasuke. Naruto continua à tirer alors que Sérafina essayait de le calmer comme elle le pouvait :

- Tu vas détruire toute la maison ! Arrête ça ! Tu es complètement malade !

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il tirait encore et encore sur elle. La dernière fois qu'il tira, ce fut sur un gros tube en verre contenant une étrange substance.

- Non pas ça ! Ça va explos… !

L'explosion retentit et Sérafina disparut de la vue de Naruto. Celui-ci avait été propulsé près de la porte et à part des traces noirs, il était indemne. Par contre il avait perdu le chalumeau.

Un peu perdu, Naruto vit Sasuke à côté de lui, son corps en caoutchouc toujours intact miraculeusement. Naruto le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son cœur, toujours imaginaire dans sa poitrine, se serra en regardant le visage de son ami. Il avait la tête renversée et ses cheveux de nylon se balançaient dans le vide. Il faisait chaud et Naruto savait que s'ils restaient ici, il ne resterait plus rien de leur corps. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et décida d'escalader le bureau pour l'atteindre, celle-ci ayant explosé en même temps que toute la maison.

Il réussit à s'extirper avec Sasuke des flammes et il entendit les sirènes des pompiers raisonner dans la rue. Il sauta un peu brusquement du rebord de la fenêtre et fit tout son possible pour garder Sasuke en sécurité à l'atterrissage.

Le bruit attira ses amis restés à l'extérieur et c'est une Sakura inquiète qui vint pour le serrer dans ses bras d'une main afin de ne pas écraser Sasuke.

- Naruto ! Tu es sain et sauf ! Et Sasuke-kun ?

Naruto, qui avait réussi à sourire légèrement, perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Il scruta le visage de Sasuke qui avait toujours cet air endormi.

- Je… je suis désolé Sakura-chan…

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler et l'inquiétude de Sakura augmenta. Elle essaya quand même de se reprendre.

- Pose-le à terre, je peux sûrement faire quelque chose !

- D'accord…

Il posa Sasuke par terre et Sakura le palpa de différentes manières.

- Bon… Dernier recours…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle leva sa main vers le ciel et l'abaissa le plus fort possible dans le ventre de Sasuke devant les yeux effarés de tous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?, lui cria Gokudera.

- Silence !, répondit-elle.

Le silence se fit et tous observèrent Sasuke. D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis doucement, tout doucement, il fronça les sourcils et brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de tousser.

- Sakura-chan a réussi !, hurla tout heureux Naruto.

Il serra d'abord la grande Sakura dans ses bras puis il la relâcha pour serrer Sasuke. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie à ce moment-là s'il avait pu.

- Aïe aïe aïe… Naruto, tu me fais mal !

- Ah pardon ! Mais je suis trop content !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette joie innocente mais finit quand même par froncer des sourcils.

- Et Sérafina ? Où est-elle ?

- Aucune idée. Mais vu l'état de sa maison, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille nous poursuivre, répondit Naruto en pointant la maison en feu que les pompiers tentaient d'éteindre.

Sasuke se sentit soulagé et vérifia que tous ses amis étaient bien sortis d'affaire. Vérification faite, son sourire revint sur son visage.

- Bon, on rentre maintenant !, ordonna à tous T-Rex.

- Tout… tout le monde ?, demanda timidement Matsumoto.

- Tous. Simon et Manon seront très contents.

- Oui, si on avait été en meilleur état peut-être, mais pas comme ça, le contredit Gokudera.

- Laissez-nous faire ! Quand on sera rentré, je vous rafistolerai de telle sorte que vous serez comme neuf !, les rassura Sakura.

- C'est vrai ? YOUHOU !, brailla Goku.

- La ferme, con de singe !, cria Sanzo.

Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsque Sanzo donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Goku. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que Sasuke récupérait bien. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était plus totalement un jouet vu qu'il pouvait ressentir la douleur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas permanent et qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. Mais si c'était permanent, il faudrait en discuter avec les autres et trouver une solution afin que Simon et Manon ne jouent pas trop avec lui, vu leur délicatesse envers leurs jouets.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, minus ?

- Je suis pas petit, tteba !

Naruto et Sasuke se rendirent leur sourire et éclatèrent de rire, contents de s'en être sortis.

* * *

><p>Simon et Manon découvrirent le lendemain des nouveaux jouets dans leur chambre. Ils coururent embrasser leur mère en la remerciant alors que la pauvre femme ne savait même pas d'où leur venait ce surprenant élan d'affection.<p>

L'équipe de Sakura avait fait du beau travail. BR avait réussit à repeindre correctement les yeux de Hitsugaya et on avait rafistolé le bras et les doigts de Gokudera de telle sorte qu'on ne différenciait pas beaucoup le vrai caoutchouc et le tissu rigide trouvé dans l'armoire remplie de tissus en tout genre de la maman.

Les tensions entre Matsumoto et le reste des anciens prisonniers avaient complètement disparu et les journées étaient devenues animées mais riches en joie et en rires.

Le seul petit problème venait de Sasuke. Il n'était plus un véritable jouet maintenant qu'il sentait la douleur quand on lui tordait le bras ou lorsqu'il tombait violemment au sol. Par un commun accord, Sasuke participait peu aux jeux des enfants en se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la chambre. Bien sûr, il refusait de l'admettre, mais cette situation lui pesait. Seul Naruto arrivait à réellement le faire sentir bien. Le petit jouet, avec sa texture aussi dure que les Playmobil et sa brutalité habituelle, arrivait aussi à faire attention à cet ami très particulier. En effet, parfois, il s'amusait à chatouiller Sasuke, chose complètement nouvelle car impossible pour les jouets et ça partait toujours en crise de fou rire de la part de Sasuke !

Leur vie paisible était simple mais elle leur suffisait. Ils étaient bien tous ensemble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<strong>ini ! Oui c'était court ! Il reste un p'tit bonus et je clore cette histoire ! Merci pour votre lecture ! Bye !_


	3. Chapitre BONUS

_**E**t voici le petit bonus qui conclue cette petite histoire ! Je me suis bien amusée à le faire ! Si vous voulez l'origine des persos utilisés, c'est tout en bas ! _

_**Disclaimer : **Tout est à moi (nez qui s'allonge) ou pas... _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Toys Naruto Story : Bonus !<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ROI, 3ème :<strong>

Les deux ninja se poursuivaient sans relâche et escaladaient les meubles rapidement, sautaient souplement, jouaient, tout simplement. Simba-la-peluche s'amusa à leur courir après et finalement Naruto monta sur son dos.

**Simba :** _C'est moi Simba, c'est moi le roi du royaume animal !_

**Sakura :** Simba ! C'est pas à toi de parler ! En plus c'est même pas le texte !

**Simba :** _Je vais faire dans la cour des grands une entrée triomphale en poussant très royalement un rugissement bestial !_

**Naruto :** J'adore cette chanson ! Je chante avec toi !

**Simba et Naruto :** _Je voudrais déjà être **r**hokag**oi** !_

**Simba : **Hé ! Tu respectes même pas les paroles !

**Naruto : **Ben ouais mais moi je veux être Hokage, c'est tout, je m'en fiche du roi !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous vous croyez dans le Roi Lion ou quoi ? Allez on reprend !

**Sakura, Simba et Naruto :** Oui m'dame…

**Moi :** Mademoiselle !

**Sakura, Simba et Naruto :** OUI MADEMOISELLE !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ROH, 1ère : <strong>

Et là, de dos, des cheveux de nylon noir aux reflets bleus en pic, des vêtements en tissu légèrement sales, le nouveau jouet se gratta les fesses et bailla bruyamment avant de roter comme un porc.

**Moi :** SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ÇA FILME LÀ ! RAH COUPEZ !

**Sasuke (se retourne, l'auriculaire dans l'oreille)** : Bon ça commence, j'ai pas que ça à faire vous savez.

**Moi :** Non, faut pas le tuer tout de suite, pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZER, 1ère : <strong>

Naruto n'attendit pas que la voiture quitte l'allée de la maison pour ouvrir brusquement le couvercle du coffre et atterrir sur le parquet. Il traversa la chambre en courant, sauta sur la chaise et s'agrippa au rebord du bureau. Une ombre se positionna juste au-dessus de lui et deux billes noires rencontrèrent deux dessins bleus.

Naruto sauta sur Sasuke et lui mis une baffe.

**Moi :** Coupez ! Naruto, tu peux pas le frapper comme ça sans raison ! T'as encore rien dit !

**Naruto :** Ouais mais j'aime pas qu'il me regarde de haut tteba !

**Moi :** Aïe aïe aïe c'est pas possible…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZER, 22ème : <strong>

L'enchantement se brisa totalement lorsque Naruto fronça les sourcils et attrapa la chemise rafistolée par les soins de la maman. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et demanda :

**Sasuke :** Qu'est-ce t'as, minus ?

**Naruto :** Tu vas voir ce qu'il te veut le minus !

Naruto commença alors à se battre avec Sasuke et ils furent séparés par Sakura, Simba et Rantanplan.

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! BORDEL NARUTO, ARRÊTE DE TAPER SASUKE DÈS QUE TU LE PEUX ! C'EST DINGUE ÇA ! ON EN EST DEJÀ À LA 22ème !

**Naruto :** Ben quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose avant de le frapper cette fois, pourquoi t'es pas contente ?

**Moi :** RAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZER, 23ème : <strong>

**Sasuke :** Qu'est-ce t'as, minus ?

**Naruto :** Je suis pas petit, tteba !

Sasuke le regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas pour vérifier les dires de Naruto…

**Moi (derrière la caméra) :** _Ouf, enfin le bon texte. C'est bien Naruto, t'es sur la bonne voie._

… et gonfla les joues sous la colère.

**Sasuke :** J'ai beau te regarder, je vois qu'un minus devant moi, minus. (Donne un gros coup de poing dans la face de Naruto qui vole et s'écrase au sol comme une pauvre merde.) Tu l'as pas vu venir celui-là hein ? (Montre bien à quel point il est content en dansant la danse des canards) Bien fait ! Espèce de chieur d'acteur principal !

**Moi :** COUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! SASUKE T'Y MET PAS NON PLUS ! Bon j'en ai marre, on change de scène sinon je vais en tuer un… Par contre, Sasuke et Naruto, vous avez intérêts à trouver une solution à votre problème pour demain !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZER, 24ème (le lendemain) : <strong>

Ils étaient tous les deux debout pourtant Sasuke avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Oh, rien qui puisse dépasser Sakura qui faisait dix-sept centimètres mais le fait était que Sasuke le dépassait, lui. Et après l'avoir détaillé rapidement, Sasuke s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire narquois, signe qu'il trouvait Naruto assez pitoyable à son goût.

**Moi :** _Du calme Naruto. Sasuke c'est bien mais ne fait pas ton regard aussi moqueur, j'ai peur de la réaction de Naruto. _

L'enchantement se brisa totalement lorsque Naruto fronça les sourcils et attrapa la chemise rafistolée par les soins de la maman. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et demanda :

**Sasuke :** Qu'est-ce t'as, minus ?

**Naruto :** Je suis pas petit, tteba !

Sasuke le regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas pour vérifier les dires de Naruto…

**Moi :** _C'est bon, c'est sûr cette fois c'est la bonne, j'en suis sûre ! Voilà la pichenette… C'est bien, roh c'est trop bien !_

… La jeune fille l'aida à se relever et ils grimpèrent ensemble sur le bureau. Cette fois, Sasuke était assis et ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée des deux autres. Sakura lui fit un sourire timide et s'approcha de lui doucement mais fut vite dépassée par Naruto qui se jeta sur Sasuke.

**Naruto :** Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait, ttebayo !

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

**Moi :** COUP…

Blanc.

Naruto embrasse Sasuke. Sasuke embrasse Naruto. Le baiser s'achève.

**Naruto :** Hé hé ! Tu vois qu'elle dirait pas « coupez » !

**Moi (toute rouge) :** COUPEZ ! FAITES ÇA DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE, C'EST DINGUE ! Dire que je pensais en finir avec cette scène…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZER, 25ème : <strong>

**Moi :** _Je suis blasée blasée blasée blasée… Enfin au moins, les garçons ont fini par se décider d'être sérieux._

Sasuke réussit à repousser Naruto que Sakura frappa sur la tête.

**Sakura :** C'est quoi ces manières ? On t'a jamais dit comment accueillir les gens ou quoi ?

**Naruto :** Maieuh Sakura-chan ! C'est lui qui a commencé, tteba…

**Sakura :** Je ne veux pas savoir !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke :

**Sakura :** Excuse-le, il est un peu brusque mais il est gentil au fond.

**Sasuke :** Hn.

Sakura lui sourit. Elle était en face de Sasuke-kun et celui-ci ne changeait pas. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Et c'était le vrai, en nylon et en caoutchouc !

**Sakura :** Bordel pourquoi je devrai être aussi cruche qu'une fille de 12 ans ? J'en ai marre moi, je suis grande, je veux m'affirmer, pas fondre devant un p'tit péteux de m…

**Moi (blasée) :** Coupez.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZRD : <strong>

**Moi :** Bon alors Sakura, essaye de ne plus faire ce regard de perverse quand tu dis à Sasuke d'enlever son pantalon, regarde-le, il est traumatisé !

**Sakura :** Oh c'est bon, je vais faire attention. De toute façon, faudra bien que je le vois sans.

**Moi :** Oui mais dans le film tu n'es pas une grosse perverse d'accord ?

**Sakura :** Ouais ouais…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre ZRD, 4ème : <strong>

Une fois tout le monde fin prêt, BL en tenue d'infirmière, BR avec la seringue aussi grande qu'elle et Sakura, le masque de chirurgien bien placé sur son visage, l'équipe médicale entra au bloc. Avant de refermer totalement le rideau derrière elle, Sakura se retourna vers l'assemblée de nouveau autour du lit à cause de l'agitation, pointa son doigt vers elle et lui ordonna :

**Sakura :** Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

**Naruto :** Oui Grand-Schtroumph !

Sakura s'empressa alors de pulvériser Naruto avec son poing.

**Moi :** COUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CRI, 5ème : <strong>

**Sakura :** Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

Au bloc, Sasuke en slip, le rouge au joue, cria lorsque Sakura approcha sa main de son pied.

**Sasuke :** Kya !

**Sakura :** Attends je t'ai même pas encore touché !

**BR :** Ah zut, il restait du vernis à ongle rouge de Manon dans la seringue. (Presse un peu et le vernis finit par sortir, s'étalant sur le rideau) Oups !

**Sasuke :** Kya !

_Coulisses : _

**Naruto :** _Hé_ _tteba ! C'est vraiment factice ? Parce que ça pisse le sang là-dedans !_

**Moi :** _T'as déjà vu un jouet saigner toi ?_

**Naruto :** _Non._

**Moi :** _Bon donc c'est pas si grave._

Au bloc :

**BL :** Ah zut j'ai un peu grossi. Va falloir que je retouche un peu ma tenue d'infirmière. BR t'as pas un truc pour m'aider ?

**BR :** Si j'ai ma scie de poche, tu la veux ?

**BL :** Génial ! T'es une vraie copine BR !

**Sasuke (voit la scie dans les mains d'une blonde) :** KYA !

**Sakura :** Bon arrête de faire ta chochotte et enlève ton slip, ça craint avec Mickey dessus (non Sakura, tu dois pas être perverse mais professionnel là)

**Sasuke :** NON J'ENLÈVERAI PAS MON SLIP !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! Bon, je pense qu'on va enlever cette scène, elle sert à rien, on va juste garder la dernière phrase et c'est tout.

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu veux la refaire ?

**Sasuke :** Non.

**Moi :** Alors tais-toi.

**Sasuke :** …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TKT, 5ème : <strong>

Tout en bas, sur le parquet, Naruto cherchait désespérément Sasuke. Où était-il ce type ? Il leva enfin les yeux et le vit de dos, son emblème bien visible. Naruto sourit et mit ses mains en porte-voix :

**Naruto :** Ohé tteba ! Le parquet à l'étagère, vous me recevez ?

Sasuke soupira et laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. On pouvait pas le laisser tranquille oui ? Il tourna simplement la tête vers Naruto et éclata de rire comme pas possible.

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! On la refait ! Un peu de sérieux Sasuke ! T'es sensé être déprimé là !

**Sasuke :** Mouhahaha !

**Moi :** Bon, pause le temps qu'il se calme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TKT, 6ème (Fin de la pause) : <strong>

**Naruto :** Ohé tteba ! Le parquet à l'étagère, vous me recevez ?

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. On pouvait pas le laisser tranquille oui ? Il tourna simplement la tête vers Naruto et remarqua le gigantesque sourire. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils, la mâchoire crispée et prit une décision.

- Pff… MOUHAHAHA !

**Moi :** Ouais enfin devait prendre une décision… COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre POU, 10ème : <strong>

Naruto ne se calmait pas. Il repoussa les gestes bienveillants de ses amis et se réfugia dans le lit de Simon en s'enroulant avec un coin de la couette, enfouissant sa tête dans le tissu. Simba sauta souplement sur le lit et vint se coucher à ses côtés.

C'est le moment que choisit Matsumoto pour se relever, s'épousseter légèrement et rejoindre le pauvre Naruto. Sasuke avait très bien vu cette manœuvre et glissa du rebord de l'étagère.

**Naruto (inquiet) :** Sasuke ça va ?

**Sasuke :** Ouais ouais… J'ai juste mal partout.

**Moi :** Bon, va voir le médecin, on va faire une autre scène.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre GAF, 6ème : (Chez Sérafina) : <strong>

Sakura perçut le silence assez pesant qui flotta dans l'air après ce dialogue. Mal à l'aise, elle se décida à le rompre quand même.

**Sakura :** Dites-moi, ce Sasuke… Est-ce qu'il faisait à peu près cette taille et portait l'habit de Sasuke du manga quand il était encore chez Orochimaru ?

**Goku :** Celui que je connais il fait bien cette taille par contre il est tout nu à l'infirmerie.

**Moi :** COUPEEEEEEEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CUL, 8ème : <strong>

**Matsumoto :** On doit trouver un panneau publicitaire pour un salon de l'érotisme. Après on n'aura plus qu'à suivre la carte.

**T-Rex :** Génial… tu sais combien il y a de panneau publicitaire dans cette ville ?

**Naruto :** On s'en fiche ! On se fait tous les salons de l'érotisme s'il le faut !

**T-Rex :** Naruto, calme-toi un peu. Ça servirait à rien de s'y précipiter.

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! Scénaristes ! Changez moi ce texte, j'imagine trop de truc après !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CON, 3ème :<strong>

**Naruto :** Maieuh Sasuke ! Tu m'aides pas là !

**Sasuke :** Tais-toi minus ! Et calme-toi ! Fais pas comme-ci tu étais chez toi ici !

**Sérafina :** Par contre, toi tu l'es, Sasuke.

Cette voix… Sasuke ne put empêcher ses billes de sortir un peu de ses orbites en la reconnaissant. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et…

**Sasuke :** Attendez ! Coupez ! J'ai perdu mes lentilles !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CON 2, 1ère : (dans la chambre des horreurs)<strong>

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans tous les coins de la chambre et s'aperçut que sa lentille gauche avait glissé derrière son œil.

**Sasuke :** ARRÊTEEEEEEZ ! ÇA FAIT TROP MAL !

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre AHA, 4ème : <strong>

La porte du salon claqua violemment laissant entrer une tornade qui renversa tout sur son passage.

**Naruto :** SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN ! SASUKEEEEEE ! PENSEZ À HAKUNA MATATAAAAAAAAA ! COMME ÇA JE PEUX ME CASSER TRANQUILLE ! HI HAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre AHA (dit aussi CUL 2), 6ème : (Lorsque Hitsugaya choisit de faire confiance à<strong> **Matsumoto)**

Il avait relevé la tête et même si ses yeux avaient été effacés, on pouvait comme voir sa détermination briller.

**Hitsugaya :** J'aime toujours être en Matsumoto. Même maintenant, je suis encore en elle. Après tout, l'autre fois elle n'a pas voulu nous retenir pour faire plaisir à Sérafina mais bien parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qui nous arriverait si jamais on était plus en elle. Alors… je suis en toi, Matsumoto.

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

**Hitsugaya :** Alors, c'était bien ?

**Moi :** Hitsugaya, tes déclarations d'amours perverses, tu te les gardes, d'accord ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre KRT, 1ère : <strong>

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke s'effondra et tomba sur ses genoux. Naruto le retint de justesse de rejoindre le sol. Le jouet aux cheveux de nylon noirs était épuisé, chose normalement impossible pour un jouet. Impossible pour un jouet qui n'avait pas subi les caprices d'une femme.

**Naruto :** Ça va Sasuke ?

**Sasuke :** À ton avis, minus ?

BOUM !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! Ah non ça va pas recommencer vos bagarres !

**Naruto (tient un Sasuke évanoui dans ses bras) :** Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi ! C'est le plafond qui vient de lui tomber sur la gueule !

**Moi :** Ah d'accord, autant pour moi. Bon, réveillez-le, on le paye pas pour pioncer !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre DEB, 9ème : <strong>

Lucy et Nyu entrèrent en courant dans le salon et constatèrent d'elles-mêmes les dires de leur maîtresse. Elles eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un seau en plastique tomba sur elles, les écrasant.

**Goku :** Rah, encore mal visé !

**Gokudera :** C'est pas si évident en fait.

**Lucy :** Je vais vous exterminer bande de crétins sans cervelle !

**Nyu :** NYU NYU NYU !

**Pikachu :** Pika pika !

**Sacha :** Pikachu, t'étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

**Tous :** Cris cris CRIS crIs CRis cRiS CriS cRis…

**Moi :** ! ON REPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre DEB, 10ème : <strong>

Lucy et Nyu entrèrent en courant dans le salon et constatèrent d'elles-mêmes les dires de leur maîtresse. Elles eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un seau en plastique tomba sur elles, les emprisonnant.

**Goku :** OUAIS ON A GAGNE ! LES DOIGTS DANS LE NEZ ! ILS ONT PERDUS LES DOIGTS DANS L'…

**Sanzo (assommant Goku d'un coup de baffeur sorti de nulle part) :** LA FERME !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! À refaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre DEB, 11ème : <strong>

Lucy et Nyu entrèrent en courant dans le salon et constatèrent d'elles-mêmes les dires de leur maîtresse. Elles eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un seau en plastique tomba sur elles, les écrasant.

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre DEB, 35ème (et seulement parce que Goku, Sanzo et Gokudera ne savent pas viser avec un seau !)<strong>

Lucy et Nyu entrèrent en courant dans le salon et constatèrent d'elles-mêmes les dires de leur maîtresse. Elles eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un seau en plastique tomba sur elles, les emprisonnant.

**Gokudera :** Vite, mettez-y du scotch !

**Sanzo :** Je suis pas à tes ordres, clébard !

**Goku :** Sanzôôôôôôô…

**Sanzo :** Quoi encore con de singe ?

Sanzo mit le dernier bout de scotch pour sceller le seau avant de se retourner vers Goku. Il s'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, par contre il ne se retint pas de frapper la tête du jouet.

**Goku :** Aïeuh Sanzo !

**Sanzo :** Ça t'apprendra à t'enrouler dans du scotch !

**Goku :** Maieuh !

**Sanzo :** La ferme !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! On la garde !

**Goku :** HEIN ? Mais je suis pas sensé m'enrouler dans du scotch et passer pour un abruti !

**Moi** **:** J'ai dit on la garde ! Et tu passes jamais pour un abruti, t'en es un, con de singe !

**Goku** **:** Maieuuuh !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CHI, 6ème : <strong>

Sérafina semblait être en extase devant la souffrance de Sasuke. Elle releva son pied et écrasa de nouveau son corps de jouet hypersensible.

**Sasuke :** AAAAAAAAAAAH…

**Naruto :** ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il s'arrêta net en constatant que Sasuke… Sasuke…

_Sasuke est mort…_

Rantanplan trotta tranquillement devant la caméra en fredonnant Hakuna Matata.

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre CHI, 7ème : <strong>

_Sasuke est mort…_

Il ne bougeait plus et ses paupières étaient fermées. Pire, il ne criait plus.

**Gokudera :** Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

**Tous :** Chuuuuuuuuuut !

**Moi :** COUPEZ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TOR, 3ème : <strong>

Naruto posa Sasuke par terre et Sakura le palpa de différentes manières.

**Sasuke :** MOUHAHAHA ÇA CHATOUILLE !

**Moi :** COUPEZ ! Sasuke, reprends-toi bon sang ! T'es sensé être mort alors tiens-toi tranquille !

**Sasuke :** OUII HI HI HI !

**Sakura :** Je le touche même pas…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TOR, 4ème : <strong>

Naruto posa Sasuke par terre et Sakura le palpa de différentes manières.

**Naruto :** Ha ha ha ! Sakura-chan, tu sais plus le faire rire ! Attends je vais t'aider !

Naruto s'amusa à chatouiller les côtes de Sasuke qui partit encore une fois dans un fou rire.

**Moi :** COUPEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! NARUTO À QUOI TU JOUES ? TU CROIS QU'ON PEUT SE PERMETTRE DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR SON SELF CONTRÔLE ?

**Naruto : **Bah ouais, c'est pas souvent qu'on le voit rire aux éclats tteba ! (Grand sourire victorieux)

**Sasuke :** MOUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Moi :** Je vais craquer…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre FIN, 1ère : <strong>

Seul Naruto arrivait à réellement le faire sentir bien. Le petit jouet, avec sa texture aussi dure que les Playmobil et sa brutalité habituelle, arrivait aussi à faire attention à cet ami très particulier.

**Naruto :** À l'attaque des chatouilles !

**Sasuke :** Noooooooon ! Tout sauf ça ! (court dans la chambre)

**Naruto :** C'est partiiiiiiiiii ! (poursuit Sasuke, le rattrape et le fait tomber) Niark niark niark ! Tu vas… MOURIR DE RIRE !

**Sasuke :** Non non noooooooooooooon ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

**Moi :** COUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEZ ! C'est dans la boite !

**Naruto :** Quoi ? Ça filmait encore ?

**Moi :** Oui, mais t'inquiète pas, on va couper le son à ce moment là.

**Sasuke :** MOUHAHAAAAAAAAA

**Naruto (une goutte derrière la tête) :** Heureusement pour lui…

* * *

><p><strong>Toys Naruto Story<strong>

Inspiré par **Toys Story**

Présenté par Vagabonde

Avec la participation de :

_**NARUTO (MANGA/ANIME) :** Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura _

_**BLEACH (MANGA/ANIME):** Matsumoto Ran, Hitsugaya Tôshiro_

_**DORA L'EXPLORATRICE (ANIME) :** Dora_

_**PETIT-PIED (ANIME) :** Petit-Pied_

_**BATMAN (BD/ANIME) :** Robin_

_**SUPERMAN (BD/ANIME) :** Superman_

_**LUCKY LUKE (BD/ANIME) :** Lucky Luke, Rantanplan_

_**KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN (MANGA/ANIME) :** Gokudera Hayato_

_**POKEMON (JEU/ANIME) :** Sacha, Pikachu_

_**SAIYUKI (MANGA/ANIME) :** Sanzo, Son Goku_


End file.
